The Lost Marauder
by ShadowPrincess12
Summary: At the age of 6 Harry & Sirius are both abused by their families, what happens when they are unexpectedly thrown together? Can they help each other? what happens when Dumbledore realises who Harry really is? Will he be sent back? AnUnusualTimeTravelFic!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter… _

**The Lost Marauder **

**Prologue **

_**1984 **_

Four year old Harry Potter closed his eyes tightly trying to remember the dream he had been having, he had been on a large black motorcycle and it was flying. He squeezed his eyes shut he tried to remember the feeling of soaring through the sky.

"Boy!" his Uncle's loud voice bellowed through the house making Harry's eye's fly open all thoughts of the flying motorcycle flying from his mind. As a lock clicked and bright sunlight entered the dark dingy cupboard he had been sleeping in. "Time for school." the large pig like man on the other side of the door bellowed.

Harry immediately jumped out of the cupboard and followed his uncle out of the front door to the car. He slipped into the back where his round cousin was taking up half of the backseat already.

Unlike many children Harry loved school, well apart from the fact he was in the same class as his cousin, He simply enjoyed not being at his Aunt and Uncles house. The teachers seemed to like him much more than his relatives though most of the other children were scared of playing with him because Dudley always threatened to beat them up if they talked to him. The Morning passed as usual first they had Literacy which Harry loved, he loved writing stories and was often praised by his teacher for his creativity. Literacy was followed by Maths which he was good at too. He happily headed out into the playground after lunch and made his way over to his favourite bench.

Unfortunately Dudley spotted him and came up behind him with one of his little friends following along behind. Harry heard him approach but ignored him but Dudley lunged forward grabbed Harry's arm roughly.

"Ow!" Harry complained

"Potter is teachers pet" Dudley spat before letting go of Harry's wrist and snatching Harry's glasses off his face

"Give me my glasses!" Harry said angrily

"Make me Potty" Dudley laughed meanly

Harry's face went red and suddenly Dudley flew backwards across the playground.

"Arghhh!" Dudley screamed before starting to cry like a baby

Shocked, Harry just watched as the Teacher on playground duty came over.

"he did it!" Dudley wailed

"Harry did you push Dudley?" The teacher asked

"I didn't do anything!" Harry protested

"He did!" Dudley screamed "Piers saw him!"

"He did it!" Piers backed Dudley up even though he looked quite confused by the situation.

"Lets go to Mrs Smith and discuss this" the teacher sighed "Come on Dudley" the teacher said struggling to pull the overweight four year old to his feet marvelling to herself that Harry must have been strong to knock over the large boy.

The afternoon passed slowly for Harry. Mrs Smith gave him a lecture about being nice to others and how pushing other children was very naughty before he was allowed to return to class. Uncle Vernon picked the boys up at the end of the day and his red face told Harry immediately that Mrs Smith had called him about the incident earlier. He knew exactly what was going to happen when they got back.

The second the car stopped Dudley ran into the house where he was greeted with a hug from his mother and a large bar of chocolate. Taking a large mouthful of chocolate he waddled through into the living room where the television was already blaring out his favourite cartoon.

Harry followed uncle Vernon nervously into the house.

"Kitchen." Uncle Vernon spat and Harry followed his order immediately and scuttled into the kitchen as Aunt Petunia shut the door on the living room.

"What did you do to my son you freak?" Uncle Vernon hissed as they reached the kitchen.

"I didn't do it!" Harry protested "I didn't touch him!"

"Liar!" Uncle Vernon screamed pulling out a long stiff looking leather belt

"I didn't!" Harry repeated backing away

Seconds later Harry winced as the belt hit his skin, he tried to ignore the stinging but as the belt hit him a second and a third time he couldn't help but whimper in pain. He opened one eye to look up at the large man towering over him.

"Get in your cupboard freak." The older man spat viciously

Harry pulled himself up and scuttled away he let himself into the cupboard under the stairs. He shut the door behind himself and heard the lock click shut a second later. Tears poured from his eyes, he didn't do anything, did he?

_**1964 **_

Four year old Sirius Black was always keen to make friends, the young boy often found it very lonely in his big family house, his younger brother Regulus was good company some of the time but he liked to make friends.

It was a cold winters day and Walburga and Orion Black had taken the two young brothers Sirius and Regulus to Diagon Alley to buy the boys their first dress robes for the up coming Christmas celebrations. Apart from Regulus's fidgeting the fitting went well and the boys now both owned matching deep blue velvet dress robes. They left the shop and Bumped into the Malfoy's, eight year old Lucius and his Father Abraxas. Orion greeted Abraxas and started talking to him whilst Walburga fussed over Regulus who had just eaten a chocolate frog (his reward for being good at the fitting). Sirius looked around the street and spotted a small dark haired boy who looked about his own age who was looking in the window of Quality Quidditch supplies as his parents talked with a red haired woman. Curiously Sirius walk over to the boy.

"Hi" he said nervously

"Hi" the boy replied turning to look at Sirius

"You like Qui-itch?" Sirius asked

"Yeah" the boy nodded "I'm gonna be a seeker when I'm big" he announced proudly

"I wanna be a beater!" Sirius said quickly imitating swinging a bat

"I'm James!" the boy said with a big smile

"I'm Sirius" Sirius told him

"You wanna play qui-itch at my house? I have brooms!" James announced proudly

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed quickly as a hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up into his father's eyes

"Its time to go Sirius" Orion's deep voice said emotionlessly

"Ok Dad" Sirius sighed sadly "Can I go play qui-itch at James house?" Sirius asked

"No, come on" Orion replied simply

Sirius and James shared a sad look as Sirius followed Orion away from quality Quidditch supplies.

"Bye" James said sadly

"Bye" Sirius replied annoyed that his father had dragged him away from the shorted boy

"What were you doing talking to that muggle loving scum?" Orion asked his four year old son once they were out of earshot

"He nice" Sirius stated bravely "Can I be friends?"

Sirius's innocent question was answered with his fathers fist colliding with his face. Sirius's sparkling grey eyes filled with tears.

"You will not be making friends with any muggle loving scum or mudbloods, you are a Black and you will live up to your name." he told his son through gritted teeth

"But…" Sirius protested

"Get walking, Now!" Orion told his son angrily

Sirius obeyed shooting a sad look at the carefree boy who was still studying the window of quality Quidditch supplies.

"I wanna make friend" Sirius told his father irritably as they arrived back in the black household.

"You will not be making friends with any Muggle loving scum." Orion told Sirius "The Potter's and Weasley's are well know Muggle loving scum."

"But I wanna" Sirius protested "I like friends"

"You do not" Orion yelled waving his wand at his son "_Crucio_!"

Sirius felt pain rip through his small body and he screamed. As quickly as the pain had started it stopped. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Still want to be friends with Muggle Scum?" Orion asked with a sneer

"No muddle scum" Regulus said proudly looking at his injured brother

"That's right Regulus" Orion smiled "At least one of you knows what is expected."

_A/n - I know its not very exciting yet but stay with me! I wanted to use a time travel storyline but give it a twist so I hope this works out ok! _

_I've tried to make Harry and Sirius's speech a little more correct for their ages that's why some of the English they use isn't quite right, that will change when they are older, I've also tried to get my facts right but they might not all be right so I'll apologise now in advance! _


	2. Collision

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter.._

**The Lost Marauder**

**Chapter 1 - Collision **

_**1986 **_

Harry wiped a bead of sweat of his face. He had just spent the past hour scrubbing his aunt's kitchen floor on his hands and knees. He stood up shakily and put the brush back in the bucket of disinfected water.

"Have you finished boy?" Uncle Vernon's voice echoed through from the hallway

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied quickly picking up the bucket

Uncle Vernon appeared at the door scanning the floor as Harry gulped nervously.

"What's that?" he said pointing next to the backdoor where Harry had missed a small area no bigger than a ten pence piece.

"Sorry I must have missed a bit" Harry said quickly grabbing the brush and hurrying over to the small remaining bit of dirt

"Look at the mess your making!" Uncle Vernon roared and the brush dripped on the floor "Put that brush back and follow me, now!"

Harry knew better than to fight his Uncle, he obediently but nervously followed him out of kitchen, Vernon whirled round quickly (well as quickly as it was possible for a man of his size to spin round) and aimed a punch at Harry's face.

Harry closed his eyes preparing himself for the pain he knew would soon be shooting across his face. But it never came. Instead Harry felt a jerk like someone had pulled the ground from beneath his feet, he stumbled a little before steadying himself with his eyes squeezed shut. He Kept expecting the fist ot hit his face but it never came, so he opened an eye slowly.

He opened his second eye and examined his surrounding nervously. He glanced around, the horribly tacky flowery wall paper of the Dursley's hallway had been replaced by magnificent wooden and velvet fittings. He didn't recognise the strange room at all and there was no sign of Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia or even Dudley.

Where on earth was he?

_**1966 **_

Sirius Black drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them trying to ignore the pain shooting through his body caused by the Crucio curse he had just received from his father.

He was so focused on the pain he didn't notice a small dark haired boy appear from nowhere in the corner of his bedroom. The small figure's eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like he was cowering away from some sort of invisible threat.

The small boy slowly opened his eyes and started looking around curiously. It took him awhile to realise he was not alone in the room. As he spotted the other boy in the bed the small boy took a nervous step towards him.

"Erm, Hello?" Harry asked nervously approaching the bed slowly

Sirius's eyes snapped up. He looked the small boy up and down taking in his scruffy hair and oversized baggy clothes.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked quickly standing up

"I don't know" The boy told Sirius his eyes still flickering round the room as if he was expecting someone to jump out at any second

"Are you real?" Sirius asked curiously taking a step towards the smaller boy

"I hope so" he replied nervously observing Sirius's magnificent room

"Why are you in my room?" Sirius asked examining the younger boy curiously

"I don't know" the boy said frowning a little "My uncle was just about to punch me because I didn't clean the floor properly and then just as his fist was about to hit me and I closed my eyes I felt this sort of pull and I just appeared here, it was like magic!"

"That's strange" Sirius commented as his face scrunched up in thought as his young mind analysed what the other boy had said, he paused as he decided what to ask the boy first. "Well what's your name?"

"Harry" Harry nodded "Yours?"

"I'm Sirius" Sirius replied with a small smile

"Its nice to meet you even if it is a bit weird" Harry said quickly "And I have no idea where I am"

"We're in London" Sirius supplied "Someone probably gave you a Portkey"

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked curiously

"it's a way of travelling between places" Sirius told Harry

"Like a car?" Harry asked naively "I didn't come by car I just sort of appeared here"

"That's what a Portkey does" Sirius informed him "it is magic"

"Really?" Harry asked "Uncle Vernon always said there was no such thing as magic he got very annoyed once when I suggested the reason I managed to end up on the school roof was magic"

"Magic is real" Sirius confirmed "It sounds like you are a wizard, all may family are wizards and witches."

"Wow" Harry said shocked "Are you like a Prince?" Harry asked curiously as the shock wore off.

"No why?" Sirius asked

"Your room is huge and looks so posh!" Harry exclaimed

"Oh its just because this house has been passed down my family" Sirius shrugged "I don't think anyone's ever thought to redecorate"

"Oh" Harry said "Its nice though, much nicer than my cupboard"

"Your cupboard?" Sirius asked curiously

"Yeah its been my bedroom since before I could remember, My fat cousin has two bedrooms so I can't have one" Harry shrugged "It doesn't bother me"

"I wouldn't like that" Sirius shuddered thinking about the time his father had punished him by locking him in Kreacher's cupboard for an hour.

"I don't mind I've always lived in there" Harry shrugged

"You said your uncle was going to hit you when you came here" Sirius suddenly commented and Harry nodded sadly "Does hit you lots?" Harry nodded again.

"He hits me when I don't do things his way or when I do something I shouldn't." Harry told him, something told him he could trust the other boy, plus his uncle wasn't even around "He doesn't like me"

"My Dad hurts me too" Sirius whispered "but he uses magic a lot sometimes too"

Harry looked at Sirius for a second before flinging his arms around the other boy, he normally wouldn't have ever been so forwards but they had both just shared their deepest secrets with each other.

"Can we be friends?" Harry asked nervously

"I think we already are!" Sirius smiled as Harry's face lit up

A/n - Thanks to all my reviewers! I will hopefully update again tomorrow - if the next chapters finished! As its going at the moment the fic will skip about through the years a bit until Harry and Sirius are ready attend Hogwarts but I'll try and make it clear how old they are etc when I write the chapters.


	3. Running Away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

_**The Lost Marauder **_

_**Chapter 2 - Running Away **_

_Sirius made a whooshing nose as he made the figurine he was holding zoom towards the rough carpet, the moving and talking Quidditch player on its small broom screamed as loudly as it out was faced with the carpet. _

"_Boom!__"__ Harry giggled as he made his own figurine explode the little man stood up and shook his fist at the six year old. _

"_They don__'__t like when you do that!__"__ Sirius laughed _

_Harry had been hiding in Sirius__'__s room for the past week and the boys had grown quite close. Sirius had been sneaking food up from the kitchens for Harry and the small boy hadn__'__t complained once about having to hide under Sirius__'__s bed or in his wardrobe every time they heard footsteps, he__'__d even happily slept in the bottom of Sirius__'__s wardrobe for the past six nights and claimed it was bigger than the cupboard he slept in at his aunt and uncle__'__s house. _

_Neither of the boys had brought up their past experience__'__s of abuse but Harry had observed Sirius__'__s father torturing his son with some sort of curse a couple of nights before. Once his father had left the room Harry had simply brought the older boy a wet washcloth and helped him on to the bed, no questions asked. _

_Sirius and Harry had been sitting on the floor in Sirius__'__s bedroom playing with his Quidditch figurines for about an hour when loud clunking footsteps announced the soon to come arrival of Sirius__'__s father. _

"_Quick!__"__ Sirius said as he noticed footsteps approaching __"__Get in the wardrobe!__"__ he told Harry _

_Harry immediately and quickly obeyed and shut the door of the wardrobe behind himself just as Sirius__'__s father came in through the door and the faint smell of fire whiskey entered with him. _

"_Siri-us!__"__ Orion slurred _

_Sirius sighed, he knew he was about to receive the Crucio curse or a beating yet again. He had come to realise that whenever he mentioned muggles, muggleborns, or muggle __'__loving__'__ wizards his father would get angry at him but he also knew whenever his father had too much to drink and decided he needed to make sure Sirius__'__s was being loyal to his pureblood heritage he could also expect to be on the end of his rage. _

_Sirius__'__s didn__'__t fight back, he didn__'__t complain he just blocked out the pain that shot through his body as his father used the Crucio curse, he gritted his teeth as he collided with the dresser against his bedroom wall and he didn__'__t even blink as he felt a trickle of blood run down his face as his father slapped him with the back off his hand allowing his large family ring to scrape across his son__'__s face. _

_Orion left the room without one word to his son who was lying on the floor next to the dresser trying to block out the pain. Harry was by his side the second the door clicked shut. _

_He ripped his old oversized shirt and used the piece he__'__d ripped off to stem the bleeding from his friends face. _

"_You ok?__"__ Harry asked as he applied the piece of shirt_

"_Yeah__"__ Sirius replied dully __"__It hurts__"__ he added as he winced_

"_You should tell on him__"__ Harry said suddenly as Sirius sat up _

"_Tell on him?__"__ Sirius asked looking up from nursing his arm which had hit the dresser._

"_Yeah like tell another grown up!__"__ Harry said quickly __"__I wish I told another grown up about my Uncle because its not right!__"_

"_Yeah but who you do tell?__"__ Sirius asked __"__How do you know what grown up to talk to?__"_

"_I don__'__t know, we could just go away like I did__"__ Harry suggested _

"_Like run away?__"__ Sirius asked _

"_Yeah__"__ Harry nodded __"__No more hurt!__"_

"_Lets do it.__"__ Sirius quickly agreed, he didn__'__t want to be in pain anymore, every time his father hurt him it was worse than the last. __"__Lets do it now.__"_

_Harry helped Sirius to his feet and Sirius led Harry out of his bedroom, signalling for the younger boy to be quiet he led him through the house to a large living area with two ornate fireplaces._

"_We have to go out through the fire because the house is supposed to be a secret__"__ Sirius told Harry offering him a pot of dust __"__Grab a handful__"__ Sirius prompted him _

"_You just throw the powder on the fire and yell the place you want to go__"__ Sirius informed him _

"_Where are we going?__"__ Harry asked trusting the older boy completely and not questioning him even though the idea of stepping into a fire seemed quite strange to him. _

"_Diagon Alley__"__ Sirius told Harry _

"_Diagon Alley__"__ Harry repeated with a nod_

"_I__'__ll go first__"__ Sirius suggested __"__Then you follow__"_

"_Ok__"__ Harry agreed _

_He watched curiously as Sirius threw the dust into the fire and yelled __'__Diagon Alley__'__ he vanished in a blur of green flames. Harry followed his example and soon found himself falling out of the fireplace, feeling very disorientated, on to a cobbled street. _

"_Qui-itch__"__ Sirius suddenly said as he helped Harry regain his balance. __"__You have to see the Qui-itch shop!__"_

"_Ok!__"__ Harry agreed as Sirius grabbed his hand and dragged him up the street. _

_Harry couldn__'__t help but be amazed by some of the sights he saw as Sirius dragged him up the cobbled street. The people were mostly dressed in following robes carrying allsorts of interesting looking objects and the shop windows themselves were filled with things Harry could only dream of. _

_However the two boys didn__'__t reach Quality Quidditch Supplies as a friendly looking witch spotted them wandering through the alley alone and stopped them in their tracks. _

"_What are you two young boys doing out here on your own?__"__ she asked __"__Oh sweetie what happened to your face?__"__ she asked spotting Sirius__'__s bleeding cut __"__where are your parents?__"_

"_We have run away__"__ Harry said bravely __"__Sirius dad hit him.__"_

_The witch looked taken aback unable to work out what to say to the two boys. Sirius kicked at the floor nervously. _

"_Come with me boy__'__s my husband works at the Ministry and he__'__ll be able to get hold of your parents__…"__ the lady said sounding sad _

"_No!__"__ Sirius snapped __"__We have run away__"_

"_My Parents are dead__"__ Harry added sadly _

"_They__'__ll look after you don__'__t worry__"__ She reassured the boys __"__Come on__"_

_Harry looked the woman over and deciding she was trustworthy he grabbed Sirius__'__s hand and they followed the her down the road where she met a red haired man and started talking quietly too him. The two boys clung to each other nervously as the red haired man offered them both a smile and explained he was just going to take them to talk to someone who would be able to help them. _

_The next thing the boys knew they were sat in a cosy office with moving pictures of rabbits (which Harry watched open mouthed as it was the first time he__'__d seen a moving picture) waiting while the lady they met in Diagon alley talked to a friendly looking lady. _

"_Hello there boys__"__ the Lady said coming over to where the two of them were waiting nervously __"__I__'__m Alice Bones, Mrs Weasley said she met the pair of you walking round Diagon alley on your own__"_

"_We have Run Away__"__ Sirius told Alice _

"_She told me that__'__s what you said, would you like to tell me why you ran away?__"_

"_Sirius__'__s dad hurt him__"__ Harry told Alice __"__He used nasty magic and made him bleed__"__ Alice nodded _

"_Sirius is it?__"__ Alice asked Sirius who was looking at his shoes, he nodded __"__Is this true?__"__ Sirius nodded again __"__I see. And what__'__s your name sweetie?__"__ she said turning to Harry _

"_Harry__"__ Harry informed her _

"_Ok Sirius what__'__s your last name?__"__ Alice asked pulling out a notebook _

"_Black__"__ Sirius supplied nervously, Alice scribbled this down scowling at the last name, she knew of the Black family and also knew the family to be full of dark wizards and witches, she wouldn__'__t put it past a member of a family like that to hurt a child. _

"_Ok Sirius what your saying is a very serious thing, its something you should never lie about__"__ Alice explained slowly __"__can you tell me what your dad has done to you?__"_

"_He doesn__'__t like me making friends because I want to be friends with everyone including the people he says are muggle scum or muggle loving scum. So he hurts me.__"__ Sirius told the woman quietly __"__He use his wand and his hand__"_

"_Does he do it a lot?__"__ Alice asked _

"_Yes__"__ Sirius replied _

"_Ok sweetie we__'__re going to have to arrange for you to stay with a special family while we investigate what__'__s been going on with your parents__"__ Alice explained before turning to Harry __"__Harry, Mrs Weasley said that you told her your parent__'__s are dead.__"__ Harry nodded __"__So who do you live with?__"_

"_I live with my aunt and uncle but I don__'__t want to go back there!__"__ he added quickly __"__Please let me go with Siri!__"_

"_Yeah please let him come with me__"__ Sirius said quickly _

"_Well lets get in touch with them, I bet they are worried about you.__"__ Alice said softly __"__do you know their names?__"_

"_Petunia and Vernon Dursley__"__ Harry mumbled annoyed __"__they don__'__t like me__"_

_Alice nodded and told the two boys she__'__d be back in a minute, when she returned she brought a tall man. _

"_Harry we__'__re having trouble finding your relatives so Mr Crouch would like to perform a charm on you which will reveal the names of your current guardians__"__ Alice explained __"__Would that be ok?__"_

"_Its ok__"__ Harry shrugged __"__but I told you.__"_

"_Guardianous Findis__"_Mr Crouch said waving his wand. Harry felt a small ripple over his body and suddenly a booming voice echoed out of the mans wand.

"Harry Potter - Petunia Dursley & Vernon Dursley." The Voice said

"Ok" Alice nodded "We'll just go and double check." Alice and Mr Crouch left the room again leaving the boys alone.

"I hope you come with me" Sirius stated

"I hope so too" Harry agreed "Whatever happens are we still friends?"

"No" Sirius said quickly and Harry's face dropped "How about Brothers?" Sirius asked holding out a hand

"Brothers." Harry agreed a huge smile crossing his face as he took the hand and felt a tingling running through his body.

They sat together nervously holding hands waiting for Alice to come back desperately hoping they weren't going to be separated. Ten minutes later Alice returned with Mr Crouch at her side again.

"Well we've not managed to get in touch with your Aunt and Uncle Harry" Alice told them "Infact we've not managed to find anyone of those names, for now we'll send you with Sirius" The boys shared an excited smile. "Now the Prewetts have kindly agreed to take you both in and Mr Crouch has agree to take you over there. Good Luck boys!"

"Thank you" Sirius replied and Harry nodded

"Come on Harry, Sirius" Mr Crouch ordered the boys, Harry and Sirius both stood up immediately but didn't let go of each others hand's until Mr Crouch handed them a Portkey. Both boys held on tight to the old boot that Mr Crouch offered them and suddenly there was a large tug and they were spinning through space.

Harry hit the floor and stumbled, more (if possible) than when he had stepped out of the fire after travelling by the floo. Sirius helped steady him as Mr Crouch dusted off his billowing pin striped robes.

"Come along boys." He told the pair of them and they linked hands as the followed the older man up the path to the front door.

Both Harry and Sirius examined their surroundings as they walked up the path. The House was fairly big but it wasn't huge, the house seemed to be surrounded by a couple of acre's of land including a small forest and pond. The place seemed very welcoming and homely. Mr Crouch rang the door bell as they reached the door which opened almost immediately and a friendly looking lady with blonde hair appeared.

"Hello Mr Crouch" She greeted him cheerfully .

"Harry, Sirius, this is Amelia Prewett, she's going to be looking after you both." Mr Crouch introduced them "Amelia this is Harry and this is Sirius." he said introducing the two nervous six year olds "I take it Mrs Bones has sorted everything out."

"Yes she has" Amelia nodded "Boy's why don't you come inside, thank you for bringing them Mr Crouch." Harry took a nervous step inside and Sirius followed him still clinging to each others hands.

"No Problem" Mr Crouch replied "I'll leave you to get acquainted." he added before taking off down the path.

"Lets get you both settled in" Amelia smiled "Follow me"

---

The Prewetts were a fairly well off wizarding family, Rupert Prewett was an Auror and Amelia Prewett a full time housewife. They had three of their own Children when Harry and Sirius arrived, thirteen year old twins Gideon and Fabien and eleven year old Molly. All three were all attending Hogwarts leaving Rupert and Amelia with plenty of spare time on their hands and being the caring people that they were they decided that they would apply to become foster parents and give some less well off children the life they deserved. Which is how they came to be the foster parents of the two black haired boys.

Harry and Sirius immediately felt welcome when they entered the house. The second they stepped into the kitchen the Prewetts daughter Molly had pulled them both into a big hug and welcomed them to the family while the Twins had joked that she was like a mother hen.

Amelia and Molly (who enjoyed helping her mother with he chores) had already prepared tea which was a Large roast chicken with all the trimmings. As the boys sat down Amelia explained that they often had the big family meals at tea time because Rupert was usually out all day working as an Auror.

The conversation round the dinner table was

"So Harry, Sirius, do you like Quidditch?" Fabien asked as the boys nervously tucked into their food.

"Of course!" Sirius blurted out before looking down at his plate a little embarrassed

"Oh no, not more Quidditch obsessed boys!" Molly groaned

"At Hogwarts we're on the Gryffindor House team" Gideon told the boys proudly

"Oh here we go!" Molly rolled her eyes

"Shut up Molly your just jealous!" Fabien rolled his eyes

"Stop fighting!" Rupert warned the children as Harry and Sirius watched the family intrigued. "So Sirius and Harry what else do you like besides Quidditch?" he asked turning to the boys who were both picking through their food looking nervous.

"I like Painting" Harry spoke up bravely

"Gobstones!" Sirius piped in

"I like Sirius's qui-itch toys!" Harry grinned

"You can help me bake cookies tomorrow if you want." Molly suggested Harry and Sirius both nodded enthusiastically.

Once the meal was finished Amelia led the boys up the stairs to a dark room. Harry and Sirius both looked at each other nervously and clung to each others hands. Amelia opened the door and flicked on the lights with her wand.

"Here you go boys, I'm afraid you will have to share, I hope that's ok" She smiled

"Its ok" Harry reassured her quickly

"I'll let you get settled in" She told them "and changed into your pyjamas" she added gesturing to the two pairs of stripy pyjamas lying at the end of each bed" She smiled "But I'll be back in half an hour so make sure your ready to go to sleep."

"Ok Miss" Sirius nodded politely

"Call me Amelia sweetie" Amelia smiled

"Ok Amelia" Sirius replied

Amelia left the room and the boys immediately changed into their Pyjamas not wanting to upset anyone.

"I like Amelia" Harry told Sirius as he plopped down on the bed

"Me too" Sirius agreed "and the twins, maybe they will teach us qui-itch!"

"I hope they don't hit us" Harry said quickly stating both his and Sirius's worse fears

"Do all parents hit their children?" Sirius wondered allowed

"I don't think so" Harry replied "Dudley never got hurt by uncle Vernon." he wrinkled his nose as he thought about his cousin who he despised

"I think" Sirius half stated half wondered aloud "that the people that sent us here made sure they didn't hit people"

"Yeah well its not right is it?" Harry asked

"Sorry to interrupt boys" Amelia said quietly pushing open the door scaring the boys.

"Sorry!" Harry said quickly springing up from the bed he had been sat on.

"Why are you apologising Harry?" Amelia asked sitting down on one of the beds, he shrugged. "Boys come and sit down." she told them gesturing that they should sit either side of her. She had been listening to the boys talking from the other side of the door and it broke her heart to hear them talking about abuse as if they expected to received it from every grown up who entered their lives.

"Now I want to make you both a promise." Amelia said as Sirius sat down on the bed and the boys looked up at her. "I promise that whilst you are in this house nobody will ever hurt you."

"Never?" Sirius asked

"Never." Amelia confirmed "being hurt by someone is a bad thing to happen." Amelia explained "Loving parents do not hurt their children." She cleared up the boys conversation. "You are children, I do not expect you to behave perfectly but if you do misbehave your punishment will never be a beating, I might ask you to clean the kitchen, Paint the hen coop, de-gnome the garden or ban you from doing something you like but no one will ever beat you for miss behaving, especially not in the household."

"Do you both understand?" Amelia asked and they both nodded "I want you both to make me a promise too, can you do that?" she asked and they both nodded "If anyone, inside or outside this house hurts you I want you to come to me straight away and tell me so I can protect you."

"We will" Harry reassured her.

"Welcome to the family" Amelia smiled pulling them both into a big hug which they returned. They exchanged happy looks as they pulled away from Amelia, they both knew they were safe here.

A/n - I hope everyone's had a good Christmas! Sorry it took so long to get this up, its been ready but I've been at my grandparents and I've also been working on some of the later chapters because I had some inspiration so I just haven't got round to it! I'm afraid not all the chapters will be this long but I will try my best, it depends what I try and fit in them! I will get the next chapter up asap - it was going to skip forward to Harry's 11th birthday but I've decided to write a few more cute chapters about Harry and Sirius growing up first so it will include Harry and Sirius's life at the Prewetts! And thanks to my reviewers, you guys keep me writing!


	4. Christmas at the Prewetts

_Disclaimer: I Don't own anything! :(_

**The Lost Marauder **

**Chapter 3 - Christmas at the Prewetts **

The arrangement of the two young boy's had originally been that the boys stayed at the Prewetts until Sirius's father had been put under Veritesirum to be questioned and until Harry's guardians had been traced. However after three months when Sirius's dad had been found guilty and when Harry's family proved to be untraceable the Prewetts had already taken a liking to the boy's and not wanting to put them through moving again they decided to adopt them permanently and give them the home they deserved. By the boy's own choice Harry and Sirius had changed their last names to Black-Prewett when the Prewetts had adopted them and they were loving life with their new family.

Harry and Sirius always spent their time together and they were extremely close. Besides the different colour eyes they had very similar looks so anyone would have thought the pair of them were brothers, twins even, especially as they even seemed able to read each others minds. The boys even had similar temperaments though Harry was showed his loving side much more often and Sirius was much easily annoyed, they were both very energetic, excitable and boisterous. They had settled in easily to their new lives, once they had been adopted they begun to call Amelia and Rupert; Mum and dad while they always referred to the other children as their brothers and sister, they had also started attending a local muggle school which the Prewetts other children had attended before Hogwarts. Amelia claimed it was obvious that they were much happier because besides coming out of their shells Harry's emerald green eyes had become much brighter while Sirius's deep grey eyes had changed colour completely to a bright blue.

Christmas day, December 1966 arrived quickly for Harry and Sirius. On the 16th Molly, Fabien and Gideon returned from Hogwarts and the boys had spend quite a bit of the first week they were back getting to know their new family better as they had only had a couple of weeks with their new siblings before they had gone off to Hogwarts. Molly was very motherly just like her own mother, she played with the boy's, she read them stories, baked cookies with them, played games with them, helped them tidy up but she would scold them for being silly and kept them in line making sure they tidied up their toys and helped clean up after they did messy activities like baking and painting. Harry and Sirius looked up to Fabien and Gideon they, in the boys eyes, were amazing. They were both reasonably good at Quidditch, they got good marks at Hogwarts but they weren't book worms, they had the coolest clothes, books and toys, sometimes they would enjoy playing the odd joke (usually on Molly, using items from Zonko's) and best of all (in Harry and Sirius's opinion) they would happily tell Harry and Sirius stories about their adventures at Hogwarts.

It was Christmas Eve and Harry and Sirius had just finished painting the pictures they had been painting to give to their parents as Presents

"Fabien!" Harry piped up spotting his big brother "Can we play gobstones?"

"I think you need to clean up first little man!" Fabien smiled at the paint covered six year old

"How about stories?" Sirius piped up coming over to join Harry

"You can play gobstones or listen to stories once you've cleaned up!" Molly told them coming over from the kitchen table where she had been putting the boys paints away. "Come on Harry, come on Sirius"

"Please Molly!" Harry protested

"Tidy up first, then you can do whatever you want." Molly reassured them.

"Your annoying" Sirius told her folding his arms irritably

"Come Siri" Harry told his brother "We will tidy first"

"I don't want to!" Sirius complained

"Tough" Harry smirked

Although Harry was a few months younger than Sirius he was always the slightly more sensible and the less hot headed off the two. Sirius sighed and followed Harry to the table where he had already started helping Molly put everything away. Finally once the kitchen was tidy Molly let them leave the room and Harry ran straight over to Gideon who along with Fabien was sat on the sofa watching the muggle television that Rupert had installed and tugged on his sleeve.

"What is Hogwarts like at Christmas?" Harry asked his older brother who smiled at the younger boys continuous curiosity.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Sirius agreed enthusiastically

"Well there are a lot of decorations" Gideon told them

"Hagrid, you remember him?" Fabien added and the two boys nodded enthusiastically from the floor where they had sat down. "well he brings twelve large Christmas trees in from the forest and then some of the other members of staff decorate them."

"And they hang Holly branches across the place and festive wreaths on the doors" Gideon smiled

"Last year we had a suit of armour which sang Christmas carols until peeves, remember him?" Fabien asked and the boys nodded enthusiastically again "got into it and started forcing it to make the Christmas songs rude!"

Harry and Sirius both giggled at the thought of a suit of armour singing rude Christmas carols.

"Harry! Sirius!" Amelia's voice rang out through the house "Its time to go to bed!" she added as she stepped into the living room

"Oh! But…" Sirius started to protest

"You wont get any presents tomorrow if you don't go to bed!" Amelia told them which made the boys immediately spring to life. They both hugged her as they left the room and scampered up the stairs to the bedroom that they shared. leaving Amelia smiling shaking her head, she was just happy that the two young boys were happy.

---

"Presents!" Sirius yelled bouncing on Harry's bed, Harry opened a bleary eye and watched Sirius jumping up and down. "Come on Harry!"

"I'm coming" Harry yawned

"Lets wake everyone up!" Sirius suggested

"Ok!" Harry agreed as he woke up a little more

The two boys bounded down the hall and barged into Molly's room.

"Its Christmas!" Sirius yelled jumping on Molly's bed

"Sirius its six am!" Molly protested looking at her clock

"But its Christmas!" Sirius repeated

"Go and hassle the twins or something" Molly replied rolling over

"Come on Harry!" Sirius said excitedly grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him out the door.

Sirius pulled Harry into Fabien and Gideon's room and signalled Harry to jump on Fabien's bed while he jumped on Gideon's.

"Wake up!" Sirius yelled as he bounced away while Harry dragged himself onto Fabien's bed "Its Christmas!"

"Mhhmm?" Fabien moaned questioningly

"Whaa?" Gideon asked

"Get up its Christmas!" Sirius shouted excitedly

"Have you been at our Honeydukes stash again?" Fabien asked opening an eye and watching as Sirius bounced between the beds nearly knocking Harry over who was obviously excited but not as much as Sirius.

"What have we told you about chocolate in the morning Sirius?" Gideon laughed

"I haven't had any chocolate yet!" Sirius informed them proudly

"Its true he hasn't" Harry agreed plopping himself down on the edge of Fabien's bed.

"But its Christmas!" Sirius beamed

"It is but it's a little early for presents!" Gideon laughed

"I'll go wake Mum and Dad up!" Sirius suggested bouncing towards the door "Then we can have presents!"

Harry giggled and followed Sirius out of the room as Fabien and Gideon both exchanged small laughs at Sirius's behaviour before they rolled back over and pulled their sheets back round themselves, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Mum! Mum!" Sirius yelled as he jumped onto the bed

"What is it sweetie?" Amelia asked sitting up immediately thinking something might be wrong with one of the children.

"Its Christmas!" Sirius said excitedly "Can we open presents yet?"

"Sirius it's half six in the morning!" Rupert told the excitable child a small smiled crossing his face before he burst out laughing.

"Can we?" Sirius pleaded as Harry nodded in agreement behind him.

"How about you boys go and get your dressing gowns and Mum will go make breakfast, we'll open presents after that." Rupert suggested

"Ok!" Sirius agreed bouncing out of the room Harry on his heels

"Bless him" Amelia smiled "Its nice to see them excited."

"Defiantly, It cant hurt to be up early this year, after all it is their first proper Christmas" Rupert agreed "I'll go get the twins and Molly up, you sort out breakfast, then we can get to the presents, I can't wait to see Harry and Sirius's faces when they find out what they've got!" he added with a big smile.

Half an hour later everyone in the Prewett house hold apart from Sirius were happily finishing breakfast. Sirius had choked his own plate of breakfast down so fast that he had chocked on his bacon and just finished having a coughing fit.

"Ok time for presents" Amelia announced as she cleaned the table with a wave of her wand.

Sirius and Harry left the room so fast Amelia swore that they had apparated. The rest of the family followed them through and Rupert picked up the first of the presents and handed them round.

Sirius tore into his immediately while Harry stared at him, he had never had a Christmas present before and even though he knew he was going to get something this year he still felt like he should be handing his present over to Sirius or Molly.

"Go ahead and open it love" Amelia told Harry who was starting at the present in wonder Harry looked up at her, smiled and then started opening it carefully.

"Wow!" Sirius said awestruck his lower jaw hanging open

Harry took one look at his brothers reaction and tore into the paper around his own present to reveal a small toy broomstick identical to the one Sirius had just pulled out of the packaging.

"Cool!" Harry grinned "Can we go fly now?"

"No Harry you've got more presents to open yet!" Rupert laughed

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly

"Yes, here you go!" Rupert smiled handing over the next present

Harry ripped into excitedly this time showing no hesitation at all as Sirius opened his too.

Soon the boys were each surrounded by a pile of presents. As well as the broomsticks they had both received some new robes, a few new toys and some crayons from Amelia and Rupert. some of Honeydukes and Zonkos products from the twins and Some new paints from Molly.

"Now you can go and play with your brooms" Rupert told the excitable six year olds after all the presents had been opened "Fabien, Gideon, Can you take them outside to the Paddock and show Harry and Sirius how you use them?"

"Sure dad" Fabien agreed grabbing his own broom "Come on you guys!"

Sirius sprang to his feet and followed the older boys out of the door Harry picked up his own broom and started to follow Sirius but not without wrapping his small arms around Amelia.

"Thank you" Harry said looking up at her with his large emerald eyes.

"Its ok Harry, you go and have fun!" Amelia smiled as he hurried out the door after the others.

---

The small paddock next to the Prewetts house was surrounded by tall pine trees, it was where Amelia and Rupert had allowed Fabien and Gideon to play with their brooms since they had first been given their own toy brooms aged four. It was hidden enough by the thick forest to prevent any stray muggles who happened to look past the wards placed round the house and the grounds from spotting the boys playing on their brooms. Gideon and Fabien who both loved Quidditch and played chasers on the Gryffindor house team had set up their own hoops at one end of the paddock, the hoops were made from old fishing nets which Rupert had enlarged for them after they had pulled the nets off.

"First put your brooms on the floor" Fabien explained as they reached the Paddock.

"Then you hold your hand over the broom and shout, up!" Gideon explained demonstrating on his own broom.

"Up!" Harry commanded his broom which sprung into his hand immediately

"Up!" Sirius repeated his own broom springing into his hand nearly as fast as Harry's.

"To mount you swing your leg over like this" Fabien explained demonstrating

"and then you kick off from the ground like this to start flying" Gideon continued before shooting off

"You obviously wont be able to go as high on your brooms as they are only toys but still." Fabien told the boys as Gideon circled above them

"Come on give it a go!" Gideon yelled

Harry didn't hesitate and kicked off from the ground, he felt amazing as the broom ascended to its maximum height of three metres, he lay flat along the broom handle and shot towards the hoops, circling round them and coming back.

"You're a natural!" Fabien beamed as Harry pulled up

Sirius who had kicked off was still finding his feet, Gideon showed him how to start and stop the broom and soon enough he had gotten the hand of it and was flying confidently around the pitch.

"Come on guys" Gideon said an hour later as Harry swerved in and out of the goal posts easily "Lets go warm up in front of the fire"

The boys landed awkwardly, they both seemed to be better at the flying than the landing part, and followed their brothers back into the warm house.

---

Christmas dinner was a big affair for the Prewetts, Amelia spent three hours in the kitchen preparing turkey with all the trimmings with the help of an enthusiastic Molly. Whilst the dinner preparations were going on Rupert's Parents arrived, they were introduced to the two new members of the family and they handed each of the children neatly wrapped presents which they all opened to reveal warm looking hand knitted jumpers and big bags full of sweets. Not long after they arrived dinner was served, Harry tucked into his hungrily like he was never going to eat again and Sirius stuffed mouthfuls of food into his mouth nearly as fast. Making the family laugh.

After lunch the family sat around the living room listening to the radio, the adults talked as Molly worked on her new knitting kit and Fabien and Gideon played gobstones with Harry and Sirius. After tea had been served Rupert's parents had left and By six o'clock Harry and Sirius had both become so tired they had fell asleep, curled up together on the large family sofa. Rupert carried the tired boys up to their beds with a flick of his wand and tucked them in fondly before heading back downstairs to join the older children and his wife watching the muggle television.

_A/n: Thanks again to my reviews its nice to know people are enjoying the story! Hopefully during the story all the little questions will get answered like How did Harry go back in time? How much will the future change? Will there be an obvious similarity between Harry and James? How does Dumbledore realise? Etc!_


	5. Pranks, Glasses and Snitches

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything! :(

_**The Lost Marauder **_

_**Chapter 4 - Pranks, Glasses and Snitches**_

_Life had never been better for Sirius and Harry. February had brought Sirius__'__s seventh birthday and Amelia and Rupert had taken both Harry and Sirius to see the Redford Rabbits, A local Quidditch team, to play. Harry and Sirius had been awestruck by the players swooping round the pitch. After the game Harry declared he was going to be a seeker and spent a week begging his parents for a snitch to play with. _

_They boys were beginning to get a bit of a reputation for trouble. Using the Zonkos products given to them by Fabien and Gideon, Harry and Sirius had given their parents sweets which made them make animal noises instead of talk for an entire hour, given Molly a sweet that had glued her mouth shut, the twins found themselves mysteriously glued together on one particular morning during the Easter holidays and some how the pair of them had blown up the cloakroom at their school with some sort of magic firework causing Rupert to spend a lot of time performing memory charms and the boys to spend a lot of time cleaning the kitchen whilst being banned from flying for a week._

_It was the second week of July, the Twins and Molly had returned during the first week today was the day Harry and Sirius had broken up for the summer holidays. The Pair burst through the door into the house alerting the rest of the family to their present followed by a rather angry Amelia. _

"_Giving your teacher flowers that spray her with water is not a nice thing to do!__"__ she yelled at the boys who were trying hard not to laugh __"__Let alone giving her ones that first spray her with water and then blow up!__"_

"_It was an accident!__"__ Sirius protested __"__Sirius-ly__"__ he added causing Harry to burst out in fits of laughter. _

"_Sirius Black-Prewett!__"__ Amelia yelled annoyed __"__This is not a laughing matter! Every person in that whole school will have had so many memory charms applied to their brains by the time you boys leave that then will probably be unable to string a sentence together! Could you at least play tricks that don__'__t involve magic?__"_

"_Sure Mum, non magic tricks only from now on!__"__ Harry_

"_Well it__'__s a start__…"__ Amelia muttered __"__No flying for three days, you aren__'__t even allowed to watch your brothers while they fly, you are banned from the paddock__"_

"_Oh but mum!__"__ Harry complained __"__it__'__s the Holidays now we were going to fly all the time!__"_

"_Well you should have thought of that, now go and change out of your uniforms and get ready for tea.__"__ Amelia shook her head _

_---_

_Four days later Harry and Sirius were out of bed at the crack of dawn and after wolfing down their breakfast they were sprinting towards the paddock, brooms in hand, before Amelia could say snitch. _

_They raced each other up and down the pitch at first twisting and turning, Harry winning every time. Then they brought out the quaffle and started throwing that between themselves trying to make each other drop the ball. Harry made a particularly spectacular dive to catch a particularly wide thrown from Sirius, he caught the ball by the tips of his fingers but his glasses fell from his face and it the floor. _

"_Urgh stupid things__"__ Harry complained throwing the ball back at Sirius, who had to dive ten feet sideways to catch it due to Harry__'__s bad eyesight without his glasses. _

_Harry himself dived towards the ground and landed his broom ready to search for his glasses but a sudden crunch under his left foot made him realise he had already found them. He cursed loudly as Sirius landed next to him. _

"_Mums going to kill you!__"__ Sirius pointed out as Harry fumbled around at his feet to grab the glasses __"__That__'__s like the third pair you__'__ve had!__"_

"_Fourth!__"__ Harry sighed grimly __"__and I can__'__t see anything without them!__"_

"_Then you cant see this!__"__ Sirius laughed making a rude gesture _

"_Stop swearing at me!__"__ Harry complained __"__I cant exactly see you but I do know what your like!__"_

"_Come on we best go tell mum so she can yell at you!__"__ Sirius smirked _

"_No! I__'__ll fix them!__"__ Harry suggested __"__How hard can it be?__"_

"_You need a wand!__"__ Sirius pointed out __"__and mum said she couldn__'__t fix them with magic because they have special per-sip-tion lenses!__"_

"_Oh yeah__"__ Harry remembered_

_The two boys trudged back to the house Harry holding his broken glasses in his right hand while Sirius dragged him my his left arm towards the house. _

"_Watch the step__"__ Sirius joked _

"_I know__"__ Harry replied grumpily before tripping over the very step Sirius had just told him to watch. __"__Ouch!__"_

"_Come on__"__ Sirius laughed _

"_What are you boys doing back so early? I thought you__'__d be out until I had to drag you in for dinner!__"__ Amelia asked shooting a glance over her shoulder _

"_That__'__s the forth pair in two months!__"__ Amelia sighed __"__At this rate I would be cheaper to pay for you to have the potion to fix your eyesight permanently.__"_

"_Can I?__"__ Harry asked hopefully __"__Glasses are annoying!__"_

"_I__…__ well it is a little expensive but we__'__ll see Harry, its not like we can fix your special prescription lenses with magic, so in the long term it would be cheaper to get your eyes fixed permanently rather than pay for special prescription glasses that break every few weeks or cost more each time your prescription changes because they have to be charmed to be unbreakable...__"__ Amelia pondered __"__Its your birthday in a couple of weeks so we__'__ll see__"_

"_Please mum I cant be a top Quidditch player with those!__"__ Harry protested _

"_Well see sweetie, go and get changed out of those muddy clothes and we__'__ll go and get them fixed at Diagon alley.__"__ Amelia sighed _

"_Can we go to quality Quidditch supplies?__"__ Sirius piped up immediately _

"_Yeah can we?__"__ Harry asked __"__Once they__'__re fixed so I can see everything!__"_

"_I suppose so__"__ Amelia shook her head _

"_What about ice cream?__"__ Sirius mentioned cheekily _

"_Now your pushing it Sirius__"__ Harry laughed _

"_We__'__ll see__"__ Amelia shook her head as the boys left the kitchen, Harry bumping into the table on the way and cursing loudly __"__Harry Black-Prewett watch your language!__"__ Amelia yelled loudly _

"_Sorry mum!__"__ Harry replied as Sirius directed him out of the room. _

_---_

_Seven year old Harry sat in the waiting room at St Mungo__'__s senses unit impatiently waiting for the arrival of the potion that would sort out his sight. Amelia and Rupert had decided that it was worth the thousand galleons that it cost for the potion if it saved them having to pay out every few weeks for new glasses or glasses to be fixed for Harry. Harry was so excited, he was sick of the glasses they always got on his nerves. Eventually a Medi-witch called him through and he sat patiently on a chair next to Amelia as the Medi-witch sorted out his dose. _

"_Will it hurt?__"__ Harry asked as she finally offered him a beaker of steaming potion _

"_No, but it may take a couple of doses to fix your eyesight completely though that will depend on how bad your sight is to begin with!__"__ she informed Harry _

"_Ok__"__ Harry nodded before downing the entire beaker in one, his eyes immediately started to clear, he decided it was going to be worth the fowl taste in his mouth. _

"_How__'__s that?__"__ The Medi-witch asked __"__Does it still feel a bit blurry?__"_

"_Yeah__"__ Harry replied screwing up his face _

"_Which lines of pictures can you see properly?__"__ She asked pointing at a chart on the opposite wall _

"_Erm the last two look a bit fuzzy__"__ Harry noted screwing up his face __"__Is that one supposed to look like a dog jumping on a rat?__"_

"_No that__'__s a hawk__"__ the Medi-witch smiled __"__I think you need another dose.__"_

_She handed a second beaker to Harry who chocked it down just as quick as the first._

"_You know you could make that stuff taste nice!__"__ Harry told the medi-witch earning himself a glare from Amelia _

"_Harry Black-Prewett!__"__ She scolded him __"__Don__'__t be cheeky!__"_

"_Its ok Mrs Prewett__"__ The Medi-witch laughed __"__it__'__s the truth, most potions do taste horrible Harry but if you were to add sugar to make it taste nicer they wouldn__'__t have the same effect.__"_

"_I__'__ll have to invent nice tasting potions when we go to Hogwarts!__"__ Harry beamed causing Amelia to shake her head. _

"_Good luck with that__"__ The Medi-witch laughed. __"__How__'__s the second dose gone down, Is anything blurry?__"_

"_No__"__ Harry replied __"__Its just like wearing my glasses only I__'__m not wearing them!__"_

"_Perfect__"__ the Medi-witch smiled __"__Now he will need a check up every six months to make sure he doesn__'__t need another dose but apart from that he should be fine.__"_

"_Thank you__"__ Amelia nodded _

"_Here is a leaflet about the signs of a bad reaction to the potion and what to do and who to contact if he has a bad reaction or if he needs another dose we will arrange an appointment by Owl post for six months time.__"_

"_Thank you!__"__ Harry beamed _

_Within half an hour they had flooed back to the house and Sirius who was waiting impatiently for his brother__'__s return immediately bombarded him with questions. _

"_How many fingers am I holding up?__"__ was his first question as Harry dusted himself off _

"_Two and your making a rude gesture__"__ Harry laughed _

"_Sirius Black-Prewett!__"__ Amelia yelled noticing what Sirius was doing _

"_Sorry mum just testing Harry__'__s sight!__"__ Sirius said innocently Amelia rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen to prepared tea. Harry could see Rupert sat at the kitchen table reading the daily prophet._

"_How does it feel?__"__ Sirius asked curiously_

"_Good! I don__'__t ever have to worry about losing or breaking those stupid glasses again!__"__ Harry beamed _

"_What was the potion like?__"__ Sirius jumped in_

"_Fowl__"__ Harry replied simply pulling a face _

"_Can you still see stuff?__"__ Sirius asked_

"_Of course I can Sirius you twit!__"__ Harry laughed __"__I can see everything as well as if not better than before!__"_

"_So you think you could still see a snitch?__"__ Sirius asked holding out his palm and releasing a small golden ball_

"_Where did you get that from?__"__ Harry asked awestruck _

"_Its your final birthday present!__"__ Fabien said as he and Gideon came up behind Sirius _

"_Mum got it from Quality Quidditch supplies but its from all of us__"__ Gideon informed Harry _

"_It is charmed to come back to you after 2 hours so you don__'__t lose it__"__ Sirius told him _

"_Boys! Tea is ready!__"__ Amelia__'__s voice drifted through from the kitchen _

_The four boys headed through to the kitchen, Harry clasping the snitch tightly in his hand while Fabien ruffled his hair affectionately. _

"_Thanks Mum, Thanks Dad!__"__ Harry grinned hugging each of his parents before sitting down at the table. __"__This is the best birthday ever!__"__ Harry grinned little the ball flying around his hand, he snatched it quickly from the air. _

_A/n Thanks again to my reviewers!! Hopefully the story will pick up a bit once Harry and Sirius are a bit older, for now I'm just trying to put in a few cute growing up scenes and make sure all sorts of little important bits of the story are covered. It will defiantly be a bit more angst-y when they are older but I need to make sure all the gaps are filled first! But little Harry and Sirius are cute and fun to write lol! _


	6. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything besides a laptop, a little old corsa and a cheeky black and white cat :)

**The Lost Marauder **

**Chapter 5 - Nightmares **

Sometimes Harry found himself a little jealous of Sirius, he had been sent a small box of stuff from his old bedroom once his father had been convicted but as no one was even able to trace Harry's family all Harry had to remember his past before he arrived at the Prewetts was a mysterious locket which wouldn't open (although Harry was sure it used to open when he lived with his Aunt and Uncle, he also swore it played the most beautiful lullaby.) and a mysterious lightning bolt scar. He liked his scar but it brought unusual attention to him so he preferred to hide it under his unruly black shoulder length hair to prevent questions, he didn't even know how he had gotten it. Sirius however said Harry was lucky, he was convinced one day he'd have to face his family again where as Harry had no family and wouldn't have too.

"You look like a girl with that on" Sirius smirked as he entered the living room and spotted Harry playing with his locket

"So?" was Harry's reply

"So your saying you are a girl?" Sirius asked cheekily

"No" Harry rolled his eyes "Its all I have left of my parents."

"I know" Sirius replied quietly sensing he had touched a nerve

"I wish I could still open it but its like its fused shut!" Harry told Sirius frustrated

"Shall I…" Sirius started

"No" Harry replied quickly putting the locket back down his shirt "You'll probably blow it up!" he added with a laugh

"Hey!" Sirius protested

"Lets go play Quidditch." Harry smiled

"Ok!" Sirius agreed quickly

---

_He was in a cage, no a crib, Harry looked up there was a little mobile with a Stag, Dog, Wolf, Rat and Tiger twirling above his head playing a familiar soft lullaby, Harry suddenly realised it was the same Lullaby that used to play when he used to be able to open the Locket that hung round his neck. _

_A loud bang made Harry jump, he pulled himself to his feet clasping his little fists round the bars of the crib to help hold himself up. As he pulled himself up he realised he was in the body of a baby. _

"_Lily! Take Harry and Go!__"__ A voice drifted through the crack in the door _

_Suddenly Harry heard footsteps approaching. _

"_Come on Sweetie__"__ a familiar voice said as a beautiful lady with emerald green eyes lent into the crib, he long auburn hair dancing around her shoulders. Harry reached his arms up towards her but as she picked him up the door off its hinges and the lady screamed covering Harry__'__s head but not before he caught sight of a snake like man pointing a wand at the lady. _

"_No! Not Harry! Please!__"__ The woman, who Harry took to be Lily sobbed. _

"Avada Kedavra_!__"__he spat and Harry felt the woman holding him freeze and then found himself falling towards the floor. He sat up and looked at the snake like man, he had the most horrible face that Harry had ever seen, his nostrils were slits and along with his horrible red like eyes this make his face snake like. His skin looked as if it had peeled off and left a horrible grey scaly layer behind. _

"Avada Kedavra_!__"__The man repeated this time his wand pointed at Harry. A Flash of green light practically blinding Harry and a piercing scream filled the room. _

Sirius sat up, something was wrong but he didn't know what. Looking to his right he spotted Harry tossing and turning, his blankets wrapped round him and sheen of sweet covering his entire body. Jumping out of bed Sirius ran to his brother's side. He'd seen Harry have nightmares before, they boys often talked about the nightmares they both had, Like Sirius, Harry admitted he often had nightmares filled with horrible memories of the abuse or what would happen if he came face to face with his uncle again. Sirius presumed this was one of those times.

"Harry?" Sirius asked shaking his brother "Harry!" He said again trying to shake awake "Come on Harry, wake up your safe remember!"

Harry sat bolt up right screaming green light still blurring his vision.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked bursting into the room as Harry threw up all over his bed and started shaking violently.

"He was tossing and turning" Sirius explained "I think he was having a nightmare, I tried to wake him up but he just sat up and started screaming"

"He's got a fever" Amelia said pressing a hand against Harry's forehead "Sirius sweetie go and get me a wet washcloth" Sirius obeyed immediately and hurried out the room as Amelia cleaned up the sick with a flick of her wand Sirius, returned seconds later with a wet washcloth and Molly on his heals.

"Can I do anything mum?" Molly asked

"Could you go down stairs and fetch the fever reducing potion?" Amelia asked as she applied the wet washcloth to the shaking child's head. "and grab some dreamless sleep potion too while your at it" she added as an after thought

Molly immediately sprang to action and hurried off down the stairs to fetch the potion while Sirius paced nervously.

"Its ok sweetie he's going to be fine" Amelia reassured Sirius "Its just a fever it probably brought on the nightmare" she added as Molly returned with the potion.

Amelia fed Harry the first potion and he immediately stop shaking. Amelia dried his pyjamas and bedclothes before giving him the second potion and tucking him in as he dozed off.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sirius asked worried

"He'll be fine he just needs to rest it off." Amelia told Sirius pulling him into a one armed hug "You get back into bed and get some sleep ok?"

"Yes Mum" Sirius replied as Amelia kissed him on the head

He obeyed, Amelia flicked the lights off with her wand and left the room followed by Molly. He couldn't sleep though so he just lay and watched Harry. Finally around eight in the morning Harry's eyes flicked open and Sirius at up.

"You ok?" He asked immediately still concerned for his brother

"Yeah but my head hurts" Harry complained

"You scared me" Sirius admitted "You were thrashing about like you were having a nightmare but it was much worse than usual and then you sat up and started screaming! Mum said you had a fever."

"It was horrid" Harry shuddered "I was in this crib and then this beautiful woman came in she had eyes like mine and hair like Molly's then his horrible man who looked a bit like a snake burst through the door and said some curse and there was a lot of green light and she was screaming…" He explained to Sirius

"Do you think it was your mum?" Sirius asked curiously

"Dunno" Harry shrugged holding his head

"Ah Harry your awake!" Amelia smiled poking her head round the door "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts" Harry told her "and I'm cold"

"Lets get you downstairs and you can cuddle up on the sofa, you need to rest the remaining effects of the fever off." Amelia suggested

"Ok" Harry agreed

He got out of bed shakily and Sirius immediately ran to his side and let him lean on his shoulder. Amelia settled Harry down on the sofa in front of the muggle television and conjured a thick duvet for him to lie under before she headed off to get him some pepper up potion.

"Guess we wont be playing Quidditch today" Sirius said sulking a bit

"Maybe…" Harry shrugged

"Harry Black-Prewett you will defiantly not be playing Quidditch today, you will rest." Amelia told Harry as she re-entered the room

"Ok Mum" Harry agreed

"Sirius if you want to Play I'm sure Gideon or Fabien will play with you." Amelia suggested

"No I want to stay with Harry." Sirius told her immediately and she nodded knowing how protective of each other they boys were.

"Harry drink this" Amelia smiled holding him a small beaker "It'll help you feel a bit better."

Harry downed the potion in one gulp and pulled a face

"I think I'm going to invent nice tasting potions when I grow up!" He told them "Every potion I have ever tasted tastes awful!"

Amelia just shook her head and left the boys to fighting over the remote.

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers again! Sorry Its not as long as the other chapters but I just wanted to do a bit about Harry's locket, Harry's nightmares and show how protective the boys are over each other etc.


	7. Trouble

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything!

The Lost Marauder

Chapter 6 - Trouble 

"Harry and Sirius Black-Prewett!" Amelia's angry voice echoed through the house and the two boys exchanged worried looks. "What have you done to Molly's Hair?"

"Nothing Mum!" Harry said innocently appearing at the top of the stairs.

"This is not nothing Harry Black-Prewett!" Amelia yelled as Molly appeared next to her mother, her hair had turned a rather florescent shade of pink which didn't suit her at all Sirius hid a laugh and he joined Harry at the top of the stairs "Right both of you are banned from flying for three days and you will both wash up after every meal as well for those three days!"

"But Mum!" Sirius protested

"It was an accident!" Harry tried

"It was no more an accident than when your father's favourite underwear ended up in that tree!" Amelia replied "Get up to your bedroom right now before I make it four days!"

"I can't wait till we can do proper magic pranks! No just Zonkos stuff…" Sirius sighed as he lay back on his bed "Fabien reckons we'll cause havoc at Hogwarts next year!"

"I think we will, shame they wont see it" Harry beamed "I think we should aim for maximum impact." he added producing a book from under his bed "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Dinners ready?" Sirius asked hopefully pretending to be oblivious to what Harry meant, Harry rolled his eyes "Oh you mean a bit of a welcome prank?"

"Exactly!" Harry beamed "I stole this off Gideon before he left its got quite a few amusing charms in it which we could use along with the Zonko's products!"

"That's my brother!" Sirius laughed "You're the Brain's, I'm the Beauty!" he smoothed his hair

"More like Idiot!" Harry smirked

"Well yes I guess you are…" Sirius replied

"I meant you!" Harry rolled his eyes

"I'll get you for that!" Sirius jumped off his bed and wrestled Harry to the floor.

---

Apart from getting in trouble at home Harry and Sirius were also well know at their school for getting in trouble whether it was for unexplainable pranks or fighting with other children. It was their last term at the local muggle primary school and this hadn't changed their attitude towards the place at all instead it seemed to have installed a greater need for them to cause trouble.

Sirius was currently being held in the classroom for a five minute timeout he had achieved after pouring a full bottle of paint over another child during art just for calling Harry names. This left Harry alone in the playground clutching a small box which he seemed to be trying to hide from the other children. This caused some of the schools bullies to notice him where they probably would have ignored him if he hadn't been trying to hide it. They came for him.

"What have you got there?" One of them asked curiously

"Nothing" Harry replied

"Let us see!" another boy demanded

"No" Harry replied, he knew he would be in so much trouble if he let anyone see inside the box

"Give it here!" another boy demanded grabbing Harry's collar

He suddenly let go of Harry as if he had been burnt and Harry ran for it. He sprinted across the playground, He was fast but not fast enough, he had always been a faster flyer than runner, they were gaining on him. What on earth was he going to do?

"Harry!" Sirius yelled trying to find his brother as he entered the playground a few minutes later after finishing his timeout

"Where on earth did he go?" one boy asked the rest of his group of friends

"I don't know maybe he found a hiding place" the other suggested as they passed Sirius. "Stupid little brat, I bet it was another of their little pranks, I don't know how they get away with it." Sirius suddenly realised they were glaring at him and that the boys had to be talking about Harry as they mentioned Pranks, he headed in the direction the boys had come from.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled once they were out of ear shot

"Up here!" Harry replied spotting his brother looking around like he was looking for gnomes in the garden.

"How on earth did you get up there!" Sirius burst out laughing as he saw Harry standing on the roof above him

"I don't know!" Harry complained "I'm stuck!"

"Its Magic!" Sirius giggled

"Sirius this isn't funny!" Harry rolled his eyes "go find away down!"

"Yes sir!" Sirius saluted Harry before dashing off, Harry kept his fingers crossed that no one would spot him up on the roof before Sirius got back. Lucky for Harry no one did and Sirius returned quickly. "You could jump down onto the bins over near the fence, none of the teachers will see you there" Sirius suggested

"Thanks" Harry said quickly before disappearing

Sirius lent on the nearest tree and tapped his foot impatiently, he heard a big bang and Harry suddenly appeared round the corner of the school.

"I thought I was going to be up there forever!" Harry complained

"What happened anyway?" Sirius asked as the boys walked across the playground. Harry opened his hand and showed Sirius the box he kept his snitch in.

"They wanted to see what was inside" Harry shrugged "I said no so they tried to force me to give it to them so I ran, they started to catch up and I realised I'd be best hiding and then next thing I know I'm on the roof!"

"That's better than when I made the fish tank explode!" Sirius giggled "Roof boy!"

"Bugger off!" Harry pushed his brother "Fish boy!"

"Oi!" Sirius complained

"I vote we just found the recipients of the stink bombs!" Harry smirked "One under each of their seats!"

"Sounds like a plan" he held up his hand and Harry high fived him.

---

"…And I think we can safely say they will be glad to be rid of you especially after that!" Amelia told the boys her face was displaying a mixture of anger and laughter as if she was trying to be annoyed with the two of them but was finding the situation rather funny. "I know it was your last day but you did have to give the teachers sweets that glued their mouths together or dye your entire year's hair purple or arrange for the school pets to be released into the reception class…."

"They were bored!" Harry protested "The snake told me so!"

Amelia shook her head

"Snakes cannot talk Harry!" She rolled her eyes "and if I had known you were keeping that sour milk to put in the teachers fridge I would have binned it days ago!"

"Well we had to go out in style! And we didn't use too many magic tricks!" Sirius said innocently

"Only enough for me to have to cast partial memory charms on half the school!" Amelia sighed "At least it's the last time! You shall both de-nome the garden tomorrow as punishment!"

"Oh come on mum don't tell me you didn't think that the fireworks display wasn't spectacular!" Harry giggled "Or that Mr Sanderson didn't look good in that tutu!"

"Yeah! You even cracked a smile and the exploding muffins this time!" Sirius agreed

"You boys should be thankful that I did find it vaguely funny or you would be broom-less and washing up until you started Hogwarts!" Amelia told them "Now don't give me a reason to change my mind and go clean your room while I prepare dinner!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Sirius saluted Amelia who just shook her head as they giggled and ran out of the kitchen.

A/n: Thanks to my reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this! They'll be going to Hogwarts too! Its just taking a bit longer to get everything I want into the fic in the fic!!


	8. Blue and Green

_Disclaimer: I Don't own nothing! I'm just a skint student!_

**The Lost Marauder **

**Chapter 7 - Blue and Green **

Shortly after Harry and Sirius had broken up for the holidays Molly, Fabien and Gideon returned from Hogwarts. Fabien and Gideon were now seventeen and both had applied to become Aurors, their applications had been accepted so they weren't around much as they usually were during the holidays because they were attending Auror training sessions several days a week.

"Mum! Mum!" Harry burst into kitchen

"What is it Harry dear?" Amelia asked

"Can we go to Diagon alley? Please! please! Please!" Sirius begged skidding across the stone floor towards her

"We're bored!" Harry complained "We want to go to Quality Quidditch supplies!"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment but…" Amelia told them

"Oh please mum!" Sirius begged

"Let people finish their sentences Sirius! I was going to say but I'm sure Molly could take you" Amelia added "If you ask her nicely!"

"Molly!!" Sirius yelled leaving the room as Harry followed behind

"What now! I was writing a letter to Arthur!" Molly scowled as the boys burst into the living room

"Mumsaidyoucouldtakeustodiagonally!" Sirius said in one breath

"Pardon me Sirius?" Molly asked

"Mum said you could take us to Diagon ally" Harry translated "Please could you?" he added

"You could call your boyfriend!" Sirius giggled "You could take us together it would give you some practice for when you have kids! Ow!" Molly had hit him over the head with the piece of parchment

"Don't be cheeky" She scalded him "Though I will take you and I will floo Arthur, maybe I can meet up with him for a drink while you cause havoc… I mean look in the shops!"

"Thanks Molly!" Harry grinned

"Go get your cloaks and be ready in ten minutes or I'm going without you" Molly told the boys

Five minutes later the boys were impatiently waiting by the fireplace as Amelia accompanied Molly through from the kitchen.

"Now if you two do not behave you will be doing a lot of cleaning and not a lot of broom flying for the rest of the holiday!" Amelia told them before turning to Molly "If you do let them go off on their own make sure you find out where they are going and keep your wand on you at all times, you know there's been some weird activity recently."

"Don't worry, We'll be careful mum" Molly nodded

"She'll use protection!" Sirius told Amelia as Harry burst out laughing and was finding it hard to stand

"Sirius Black-Prewett!" Amelia yelled "If I hear one more comment like that from you, You wont get to see Hogwarts, Molly has already told me she would like to meet up with Arthur and I agreed that she could."

"Get in the fire you!" Molly told Sirius irritably poking him

"Don't poke me!" Sirius complained "or I'll force feed you a sweet that will give you pimples!"

"Sirius I am warning you!" Amelia told him sternly

"Sorry Ma'am but its not nice to poke is it Harry?" Sirius asked poking Harry in the arm

"Ow!" Harry complained poking him back

"If you don't get in that fire in the next minute you will not be coming!" Molly told them irritably

"Sorry Mum number two!" Sirius said grabbing a handful of floo powder "Diagon Alley!" He said stepping into the flames

"Take care" Amelia said shaking her head "and see if you can't get him to… be good, please Harry!"

"Yes Mum" Harry smiled following Sirius's example

"Wish me luck" Molly rolled her eyes "We'll be back at about four" she added before the green flames swallowed her.

"Right be back here at three and I'll take you for ice creams, my treat ok?" Molly said as the two boys bounced about on the spot "Ah Arthur's coming! Get going!"

"Don't we get to meet the boy who's stolen your heart?" Harry asked

"Yes we want to warn him off you!" Sirius told her

"No now get lost before I send you home!" Molly told them sternly

The boy's didn't hesitate and hurried off towards quality Quidditch supplies. After half an hour staring at Quidditch equipment they boys left the store to go to the shop they had been planning too. The wizarding hair salon, Just like Magic - Wizarding Hair do's that don't come undone.

"I'm Lizzie, What can we do for you boys today?" Asked a friendly witch as they stepped inside

"We both want our hair done!" Sirius told her

"What exactly would you like?" Lizzie asked taking out a notebook

"A bit of a trim and I'd like a bright blue streak just here" Sirius gestured "He wants the same only an emerald green streak, permanent streaks" Sirius liked to think of himself as a bit of a hair expert mainly because he was obsessed on his hair looking perfect where Harry preferred the messy natural look.

"Ok then boys take a seat and someone will come and get you soon!" Lizzie smiled

"I can't believe we're going to do this!" Harry grinned "Mum and Molly are going to flip!"

"What do you reckon our punishment will be?" Sirius asked

"Cleaning duties!" Harry said immediately

"Two galleons on no flying!" Sirius held out a hand which Harry shook "Deal"

Half an hour later both boys left the shop with almost matching hair. Their shoulder length hair had been trimmed and tamed a little and on the left side they each sported a different coloured streak.

"You look like a Slytherin!" Sirius giggled as they stepped out of the Hairdressers

"It matches my eyes!" Harry said as he pretended to toss his hair "anyway you look like a Ravenclaw which is blatantly never going to happen as your thick."

"Hey!" Sirius complained "At least I'm not a slimy snake!"

"I like snakes, they are good conservationists" Harry laughed

"Yeah right" Sirius laughed as they started walking

"Molly's going to freak!" Harry pointed out as the got closer to the area where they had left Molly.

They scoured the area and spotted Molly kissing a ginger haired boy goodbye. Sirius wolf whistled and wrapped his arms round Molly from behind.

"I thought you loved me Molly!" He put on a sad face as she spun round

"Get off me Sirius…" She started before she spotted his hair "what the hell have you done!"

"Nothing" Sirius smiled innocently

"He's telling the truth" Harry joined in "The Hairdresser did it!" he added

"God Mums going to kill me!" Molly yelled at the boys "what the hell were you thinking! Get in the fireplace now!" she turned to Arthur "Sorry Arthur, I'll write to you!"

"Yes, we're sorry Arthur…" Sirius started

"…We didn't mean to…" Harry continued

"…Ruin the moment…" Sirius added

"…Kill the Passion…." Harry said

"…Prevent the spawning of, Ouch!" Sirius carried on but he was cut short by Molly hitting both of them round the head.

"Home! Now!" Molly shouted

The boys knew not to push it and stepped into the green flames ready to face the wrath of Amelia.

"Just cause the kids have a 99% chance of being ginger!" Sirius pouted as Molly stepped out of the fire place.

"What on earth is going on I didn't expect you back for another hour!" Amelia asked entering the living room

"I'm so sorry mum!" Molly apologised as Amelia took in the boy's new hair do's

"Can you two not go one hour without causing trouble?" Amelia started "Molly go to your room while I deal with this pair." Molly didn't need to be told twice she headed straight out of the living room.

After a rather large argument between Amelia and the boys and a lot of attempted spells which did not return Harry or Sirius's hair to normal Amelia established their was nothing she could do and would either have to pay to have the boys hair fixed or just punish them.

"Right that's it you will both spend four hours tidying the garden each day this week as punishment!" Amelia told them angrily before her face softened a little "At least I'll be able to spot you in a crowd!" she rolled her eyes "Now get to you room!"

They left the room and high fived each other.

"Told you we'd be able to keep them!" Sirius beamed

"You owe me two galleons, tiding the garden counts as cleaning, pay up!" Harry pointed out

"Urgh!" Sirius complained pulling two gold coins out of his pocket

"At least we can still play Quidditch tomorrow with Fabien and Gideon!" Harry pointed out

"I'm still two galleons down!" Sirius complained

"Shut up Sirius!" Harry laughed

"I'll make you shut up!" Sirius told Harry irritably chasing him up the stairs to their room.

---

After four hours, during which time Harry and Sirius had managed to make a very small difference to the garden and to have a water fight which successfully earned them the positions of the family dish washers for the rest of the week, the boys finally mounted their brooms and joined Fabien and Gideon in the paddock.

"We fixed up the hoops!" Fabien grinned as the younger boys joined them

"Are we playing 2 aside again?" Harry asked excitedly

"Sure!" Gideon smiled

"I get Harry!" Fabien laughed

"What's wrong with me?" Sirius pouted

"You have a habit of breaking things, like the hoops!" Harry stuck his tongue out

"Yeah but he also has successfully managed to get Fabien off his broom before!" Gideon laughed remembering the time Sirius had thrown the quaffle so hard at his twin that Fabien had managed to fall off quite spectacularly into one of the bushes round the paddock. "He's all mine!" he added messing up Sirius's hair as he passed the younger boy.

"First to ten goals wins!" Harry yelled grabbing the quaffle off Fabien

An hour later Fabien and Harry won the game ten goals to eight.

"Suck on that!" Harry yelled throwing the quaffle to Sirius who was pulling a face like a he'd been slapped by a fish.

"No you suck on this!" Sirius yelled back throwing the quaffle angrily at Harry who zoomed off, the quaffle inside narrowly missed Gideon's head who noticed it coming and ducked.

"I Think you should go for beater at Hogwarts!" Fabien joked the ball hit one of the surrounding trees so hard Harry could have sworn it nearly cracked.

"Fabien's got a point" Harry giggled "You have the right temper for it!"

"Right I smell mums famous lasagne lets go get some grub!" Gideon smiled landing expertly and putting his broom on his shoulder.

"You know what?" Sirius said as he landed next to Harry

"What?" Harry asked

"I think Beater is the right Quidditch position for me" Sirius admitted

"I think it is too" Harry laughed "Temper tantrums have always been your speciality, being a beater is just like having controlled temper tantrums at a ball using a bat"

"Oi!" Sirius said trying to look offended

"Don't pretend to look offended" Harry said nudging Sirius "You know I'm right"

"Well you are, this time" Sirius smiled

"I am always right!" Harry smirked

"You are not!" Sirius protested "what about when you said Mum wouldn't react badly to the exploding muffins!"

"I can't tell the future!" Harry pointed out

"I know!" Sirius laughed "Come on mum's lasagne awaits!"

"Yum!" Harry grinned "Race you!" he added setting off at a sprint.

"Hey! You got a head start!" Sirius complained

"Sucks to be you!" Harry laughed continuing to run.

A/n: I meant to post this a few days ago but I didn't get round to it! Sorry! Thanks again to my reviewers! The next chapter is just about finished so I'll probably post it tomorrow or Monday (I'm out until Monday night… Staying at my friends)

A/N 2: I am SO SORRY to anyone who read this before tonight (24/1) I didnt realise how it had come up when I posted it, I only had ten munutes to get this and then next chapter of Prince of Light up so I didnt get chance to double check and since I have had next to no chance to get online I didnt even realise until yesterday when my internet at uni promptly died about five minutes later... sorry again!!


	9. The Missing Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**The Lost Marauder **

**Chapter 8 - The Missing Letter **

"You could at least help a bit more!" Harry scowled at his brother

"No I like watching you suffer" Sirius smirked

"Urgh" Harry moaned "It was your idea anyway! You should be scrubbing all the cauldrons!"

"You helped me carry the plan out!" Sirius laughed "I've never seen anyone catch so many gnomes in such a short space of time!" Harry scowled at him again

"it's the Seeker side of me!" Harry winked "Your just a dumb beater!"

"Hey!" Sirius protested "Remind me not to protect you if a bludger is coming at your head!" he added with a laugh "Talking of Quidditch we need to Hurry up so we can play Quidditch with the Twins!" he added picking up his next cauldron.

"I'm glad you finally realised that" Harry rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I'm scrubbing so quickly?"

"Lets get going!" Sirius grinned

The boys scrubbed quickly and where outside in the paddock within an hour.

"Finally decided to join us?" Fabien asked throwing Harry the quaffle

"We had to scrub mums cauldrons didn't we?" Sirius pointed out

"You two are going to cause way too much trouble at Hogwarts!" Gideon laughed

"Are we going to play or what?" Harry asked kicking off from the ground

"Of course!" Fabien laughed catching the quaffle Harry threw towards him "Looking forwards to turning eleven tomorrow?"

"Er… Yeah! Of course! Duh!" Harry smiled turning to face Gideon who had just thrown the quaffle to Sirius "Hogwarts awaits!"

---

"Happy Birthday!" Sirius yelled bouncing up and down on the end of Harry's bed

"Good morning to you too!" Harry yawned sitting up and running his hand though his hair

"Come on your finally eleven, the big one one!" Sirius grinned

"I know! Its just… its eight in the morning! I wanted a birthday lie in!" Harry complained

"Screw lie in's!" Sirius dragged Harry out of bed "Presents!"

"When you put it that way…" Harry smiled "Lets go!"

The boys hurried down the stairs where the rest of the family had already started breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Molly beamed pulling him into a hug as they entered

"Happy Birthday son!" Rupert smiled putting down the Daily Prophet

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Amelia said hugging Harry "I've made pancakes!"

"Yum!" Sirius said sitting down

"Happy Birthday!" The Twins chorused as the Harry sat down next to Sirius who was always eating his way through his own plate of pancakes.

Once the pancakes had vanished Amelia handed Harry his first present which turned out to be a beautiful special quill for once he started Hogwarts. He continued to open a set of robes, a couple of muggle t-shirts and a new pair of jeans, a set of standard quills each in a different colour, a few books on Quidditch and a Potions set from his parents, a hamper of chocolates from the twins with some Zonkos jokes products hidden under the them ('Don't show mum and dad!'), a new pair of Quidditch gloves from Sirius and a broom care kit from Molly.

"Your Hogwarts letter hasn't arrived yet" Sirius pointed out as Harry opened a warm looking sweater from his grandparents.

"You don't think I'm not getting one…" Harry said worriedly

Rupert and Amelia looked between themselves, the post had already arrived and there hadn't been a letter for Harry.

"I doubt it I bet its delayed don't worry" Rupert smiled nervously "Why Don't you boys go and find something to do with yourselves?" He suggested

Sirius and Harry agreed and scampered off upstairs.

"I'm going to get in touch with Dumbledore, he is Magical enough so I'm sure there is something he can do." Rupert told Amelia and the older children.

He threw some floo powered into the fire and stuck his head in.

"Oh Mr Prewett! You scared me!" Dumbledore smiled from his desk he stood up and came over to the fireplace "How can I help?"

"Its about my adoptive son Harry" Rupert told Dumbledore through the fireplace "He's just turned eleven but hasn't received a Hogwarts letter, his brother Sirius was sent one on his birthday but there's been no sign of Harry's today and we wondered if it had been delayed."

"No the post was sent as usual this morning it should have arrived at about ten" Dumbledore explained "Have you considered he might be a squib?" Dumbledore asked reasonably "I know a lot of parents don't like to consider it but…"

"Oh no he clearly had magical skills!" Rupert informed Dumbledore "Infact some of his skills when he arrived with us were so advanced he was stronger magically than Molly and even the Twins."

"I see" Dumbledore said pondering "Do you know anything about his past? He could be down to attend another magic school that sends the letters out later."

"All we know is that he somehow appeared at Sirius's house when he was six, we believe he was Portkey'd over from his abusive relatives and that his parents are dead although no one had ever found any trace of his parents or his aunt and uncle." Rupert informed Dumbledore "He'd be heartbroken if he had to go do a different school, Harry and Sirius are like twins they are extremely close."

"Well its not like we don't have space, how about you bring him over in about an hour and I will test his magical abilities and if he proves himself able enough I will arrange for him to be allowed to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore agreed

"That would be great thank you Professor." Rupert sighed with relief, he was glad Dumbledore was agreeable as Harry wouldn't have been please if he had to be separated from Sirius.

----

"So your parents probably had you down for a different magic school or you were automatically put down at a different magic school so Dumbledore's agreed to test your abilities and if you prove that your able enough you will be allowed to attend with Sirius." Rupert explained as he sat down next to Harry on his bed

"What if I'm not good enough?" Harry asked worriedly

"Oh don't worry you've proved yourself more than good enough, your accidental magic over the past few years has been much stronger than any of the other children's." Rupert explained "Dumbledore will see that."

"This is all I have wanted since I was six!" Harry told Rupert sadly

"And you will get in Harry, I have every faith in you." Rupert told him "Come on, put your dress robes lets have you looking your best."

Rupert left the room and Harry slipped into his new robes as Sirius came in nervously.

"Dad told me your going to be tested so I thought I'd say good luck" Sirius said leaning on the door frame

"Thanks, Sorry Siri." Harry sighed

"Hey why are you apologising?" Sirius came into the room

"I was obviously never meant to go to Hogwarts…" Harry held back the tears that threatened to overflow "It looks like you'll be going alone"

"Give over Harry, you're the one that ended up on the school roof, if that wasn't magic I don't know what is" Sirius smiled grabbing Harry in a one armed hug

"But…" Harry started

"Give up with the buts, you'll get in you idiot or I'll bring you in my trunk!" Sirius smiled "I'm not going without you!"

"Harry are you ready?" Rupert asked sticking his head around the door.

"I hope so" Harry nodded

"Magic the pants off him bro!" Sirius winked as Harry headed towards Rupert

"Will do!" Harry beamed nervously

Five minutes later Harry was stepping out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office.

"Nice to meet you Harry!" Dumbledore smiled his blue eyes twinkling

"Nice to meet you sir" Harry replied nervously

"Please call me Albus" Dumbledore told the young boy "that is until you've passed the test then you will have to call me Professor Dumbledore."

"What do I have to do Albus?" Harry asked nervously

"Its quite simple really, I will teach you a spell and we'll see if you are able to perform it. I will judge you on your ability to learn and perform the spell which by what your dad says you should be able to do easily." Dumbledore explained

"Ok" Harry nodded

"Here you can use my wand son" Rupert told Harry handing him the wand

"Thanks Dad" Harry grinned nervously

"Ok Harry I'm going to attempt to teach you the disarming charm, Expelliarmus" Dumbledore explained "Its quite simple really, you need to point your wand and me and with a simple twist of the wrist just like this" Dumbledore said demonstrating the movement "You need to say the word Expelliarmus and be determined to rid me of my wand!"

"Ok" Harry nodded

"Have a go" Dumbledore smiled encouragingly pulling out his own wand and move a few feet away

"Expelliarmus?" Harry said nervously his voice shaking a little bit

"Be determined Harry!" Dumbledore told him

"I've got to get in, I've got to get in." Harry muttered pointing the wand at Dumbledore and holding his arm much steadier "Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled much more determinedly flicking his wrist as Dumbledore had shown him.

Dumbledore's wand flew up in the air, he caught it as it dropped back down.

"Excellent Harry!" Dumbledore smiled "it takes many wizards longer than that to be able to perform their first spell, I was expecting you to take about three goes!"

"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked

"Yes, you are as talented magically as your father explained" Dumbledore nodded "Here" he handed Harry an envelope "Welcome to Hogwarts Harry!"

"Thank you Al-Professor Dumbledore!" Harry smiled

"No Problem Harry, I'm personally surprised you weren't on the list to begin with but I'm sure there is a logical reason just like there is for everything." Dumbledore nodded

"Thank you very much Professor." Rupert said shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"No Problem I look forward to seeing the boys in September when term starts." Dumbledore smiled

Rupert nodded as he ushered Harry into the fire before stepping back through himself.

"Sooooo?" Sirius asked immediately as Harry stepped out the fire

"I'm in!" Harry Beamed

"Wahhhooooo!" Sirius screeched running round the room "We're going to Hogwarts!" Harry laughed as he watched Sirius bouncing about.

"I think Hogwarts should be worried!" Fabien laughed from the sofa as Sirius bumped into the coffee table and swore loudly.

"I agree!" Gideon added "Hogwarts should be very worried!"

A/n I'm sorry this took so long to get up! I just haven't had a lot of time or inspiration recently! Next chapter will be up asap! I'll probably end up working on it instead of the assignment I have to complete by Friday lol!!!


	10. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I Don't own nothing! I'm just a skint student! 

**The Lost Marauder **

**Chapter 9 - Hogwarts **

"…and make sure you eat enough and do all your homework and don't let us find out you have been roaming the halls after hours or that you've turned anyone's hair blue!…" Amelia was telling the two boys as Molly led them through the station towards the entrance to Platform nine and three quarters.

"Stop worrying Mum we'll be fine!" Harry reassured her "Anyway Molly will be there and we have Romany" he added gesturing to the tawny owl sleeping in its cage "Its not like we can't contact you"

"I know, I know" Amelia said still looking nervous

"You two are going to be the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts will ever have seen! Dumbledore doesn't know what's about to hit him!" Molly laughed

"Oh god please don't say that Molly, I do not what to get any letters home saying one or both of you have caused any extensive damage to anything!" Amelia said a hint of panic in her voice

"They will be fine" Rupert told his wife "Troublemakers, well yes probably, but they know how to stick up for themselves, I'd hate to be on the wrong side of this pair!"

"I cant wait" Sirius beamed

The family walked along the platform, Sirius and Harry dropped slightly behind Rupert and Amelia who were following Molly whilst they discussed Quidditch.

"Its not fair, First years should be allowed on the team." Sirius complained loudly "I think I'm going to die without playing for a whole year!"

"Sirius stop being dramatic!" Harry laughed "I'm going to miss it too but Gideon said we have flying lessons so its not like we wont fly at all!"

"I don't need lessons!" Sirius complained

"Sometimes I think you do!" Harry joked

"Well if anyone needs lessons its you, I've never collided with a tree!" Sirius pointed out

"Excuse me but I couldn't help that! I lost my glasses!" Harry pouted "I'm so glad I don't have that problem anymore."

"Yeah and you don't look like a geek" Sirius added with a smirk "I don't think I could be seen with you if you had kept them"

"Gee thanks!" Harry laughed "Shame because I forgot to mention if you come with ten feet of me at Hogwarts I'll curse you into the next century!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Sirius replied sticking out his tongue

"I'm not sure you will live to tell the tale!" Harry responded sticking out his tongue as well

"Race you?" Sirius asked as the approached the Barrier which their parents and Molly had just stepped through

"As always!" Harry laughed

The two boys ran across the platform making several muggles scatter in different directs and straight through the barrier, Harry first, Sirius second.

"Harry and Sirius Black-Prewett!" Rupert's voice bellowed over the platform as the boys stopped their trolleys laughing hysterically.

"Merlin save me" Molly sighed shaking her head "I'm beginning to wish I wasn't a prefect this year!"

"You love us really Molly" Sirius beamed

"I keep telling myself that but I'm not sure I believe it" She laughed ruffling Sirius's hair affectionately.

"Oi!" Sirius complained flattening it back, he had developed a certain like for making sure his hair looked good, so much so Harry had started teasing him for being a girl.

"I'm going to find Arthur" Molly blushed.

"I won't warn you both again" Rupert told the boys who had just started making kissing noises and faces at Molly.

The boys stopped and watched as Molly hugged both their parents goodbye.

"And I'll see you two later" Molly smiled "Be good and Make sure your in Gryffindor!" she winked before setting off down the platform.

"What if I end up in Slytherin?" Sirius suddenly blurted out "Nearly all my family were…"

"You wont your not a snake or evil, well not too evil." Harry reassured him simply

"Right lets get those trunks loaded" Amelia smiled "I'm looking forward to some peace and quiet!"

The four of them loaded the two trunks onto the train and placed Romany's cage carefully in next to them.

"Now please for the love of Merlin behave!" Amelia told the two boys who were taking it in turns to hug their parents goodbye

"That's never going to happen in a million years!" Rupert laughed "I think a better thing to say would be to not cause any irreversible damage!"

"We won't dad" Harry reassured them

"This year" Sirius muttered so only Harry heard him.

"Don't forget to write…" Amelia Started

"We wont Mum, Stop worrying!" Harry reassured her

They climbed onto the train and hung out the window waving as it began to move. Once their parents were out of sight they headed off down the corridor looking for seats.

"There's one thing I'm sort of worried about…" Sirius started as the boys set off down the train glancing in the odd window as they passed

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything." Harry laughed "well apart from that grindylow in the pond at home…"

"I'm being serious." Sirius told Harry fiddling with the cuff of his jumper

"What?" Harry asked a little more sympathetically

"There are at least three members of my family at Hogwarts, not to mention all the children of my dads friends…" Sirius admitted "What if they…"

"We'll prank them." Harry replied simply "They wont touch a Hair on your head. I wont let them." he added seriously grabbing Sirius's hand and squeezing it supportively.

"Good." Sirius smiled as they spotted a nearly empty compartment. "Shall we try in here?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded he took the lead and opened the door to the compartment which contained a small girl with brilliant ginger hair much brighter and richer looking than Molly's and a small boy with black greasy looking hair and a slightly hooked looking nose. The pair seemed to be having a rather heated discussion. "Hey! could we sit here?" he asked a little bit nervous. Sirius behind him was eyeing up the boy.

"Sure!" the girl smiled, her eyes were a similar colour to Harry's, if not the same, Harry couldn't help but gaze into them curiously as they settled into the seats on the other side of the table. "Are you first years too?" she asked inquisitively

"Yeah, I'm Harry Black-Prewett and this is my Brother Sirius!" Harry introduced them both as Sirius was still eyeing up the other boy. Harry kicked Sirius under the table to stop him staring. Harry figured he thought the boy looked quite Slytherin-ish, even Harry thought his dark appearance screamed Slytherin.

"It's nice to meet you" the girl smiled "I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape."

Severus turned back to her and muttered something distracting her from the newcomers they seemed to have gone back to the conversation they had been having before the other two boys had entered. Harry turned to Sirius and whispered to him about being polite, Harry had always been slightly more responsible than Sirius so he always ended up trying to keep his brother in line, to a point anyway. As he glanced out the window while Sirius pulled a face he caught a few words of the other twos conversation.

"You know exactly why I told you to leave me alone Severus! Tuney hates me now because we read that letter." She was muttering angrily

"So what?" Severus replied as Sirius pulled out a chocolate frog and began unwrapping it.

"She's my sister!" Lily said a little louder than she would have liked and she blushed as she spotted Harry listening

The compartment door flew open as she folded her arms across her chest and a small messy dark haired boy with round glasses covering his hazel eyes entered.

"Please tell me you guys are first years?" the boy asked "So far all I've met are fifth year Slytherins who told me to shove off and some third year Ravenclaw girls who said I was, and I quote, cute as button…" Sirius snorted

"Your in luck then, we are first years!" Harry beamed

"Thank Merlin!" the boy smiled "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." Sirius smiled, he'd taken an instant liking to the messy haired boy who Severus seemed to be glaring at now.

"I'm James Potter" The boy smiled looking round the compartment as he took the seat next to Sirius

"I'm Sirius Black-Prewett, This is my brother Harry!" Sirius smiled "And that's Lily Evans and Severus Snape." He added gesturing to the other inhabitants of the compartment

"Nice to meet you all" James nodded "Are you Muggle born or from a Wizarding family?" he asked curiously

"Were from a Wizarding family." Sirius told him

"Same." Severus replied coolly

"I'm Muggle born!" Lily announced proudly "Sev has taught me a lot about the wizarding world since I found out I was a witch though." he added Harry noticed that she looked torn between being friendly with Severus and yelling at him.

"Cool, I'm pureblood but its not like I'm against muggleborns!" James said quickly smiling at Lily "I just didn't want to start blabbering about Quidditch for everyone to stare at me like gawping fish!"

"No chance of that, We love Quidditch!" Harry beamed

"Same!" James said excitedly "I can't believe we can't get on the team this year!"

"I know!" Sirius complained slamming his fist on the table "So not fair!"

"and flying lessons… how old do they think we are? I've been flying since I got my first toy broom as a toddler!" James complained

"I fly, not a big fan though." Severus added in his cool calm voice "I prefer to keep my feet on the ground when possible."

"I'm not sure, broomstick flying seems quite strange but it could be fun. I'm looking forward to learning everything I can about the wizarding world!" Lily smiled a hint of excitement crossing her face "I'll just have to see if I like it when we have the lessons!"

Sirius and James started discussing Quidditch rather animatedly, Harry joined in with them but kept one ear on Lily and Severus's conversation which had started up again since the other boys were distracted by the talk of Quidditch. Harry's curiosity was getting the better of him as he heard Lily choke back a small sob, he didn't want her too be upset by the rather nasty looking boy, he watched them carefully his full attention now on their conversation, neither of them noticed the switch in his attention though.

"We're going!" Severus muttered excitedly to Lily "This is it Lil, we're off to Hogwarts!" Lily sighed and wiped a stray tear from her face "You better be in Slytherin!" he told her as a small smile flickered across her face.

James and Sirius looked up form their conversation at the mention of Slytherin.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin?" Sirius asked a look of dislike crossing his face "I'd leave if I got put in Slytherin!"

"So would I." Harry agreed bluntly "from what I've heard Slytherin is full of evil dark wizards."

"So what house do you want to be in?" James asked curiously

"Hopefully Gryffindor!" Harry said excitedly and Sirius nodded

"Same" James nodded "My whole family has been so hopefully I will be too!" Sirius fell silent at this comment, Harry knew it was because he was ashamed of his real family's record for being placed in Slytherin.

Severus made a noise that sounded like a choking house elf and the three other boys in the compartment starred at him.

"What? Got a problem with that?" James asked looking the other boy up and down, a similar look of dislike in his eyes to that which Sirius had displayed earlier.

"No." Severus replied "Its you choice if you'd rather be in a house prized for it brawn not its brain."

"So exactly where are you planning to go since you appear to have neither?" Sirius blurted out the looks of dislike on his face intensifying, Harry tried not to laugh as James burst out laughing, Severus looked like he was going to murder one of them.

"Come on Severus lets find a different compartment." Lily said standing up looking at the three of them but especially Sirius and James with dislike in her once friendly eyes.

"See you around… Snivellus." Sirius smirked as they step out of the compartment

"Feisty!" James added as the compartment door slammed

"Anyone fancy a game of Exploding snap?" Sirius asked pulling out a pack of cards

"Sure!" James agreed shuffling round to the other side of the table.

"She seemed nice" Harry commented as he took the cards off Sirius

"Apart from liking the wrong people." James pointed out "I bet that Snivellus boy hangs round with the Malfoy's." he wrinkled his nose

Harry gave Sirius a confused look, he had no idea who or what a Malfoy was.

"Malfoy's are bad" Sirius muttered to Harry as he picked up his own cards "My dad used to talk to them"

"What did you just say?" James asked curiously as Sirius flicked through his cards

"Malfoy's are bad." Sirius told James "You should know James, they're always in Slytherin. If that Snivellus boy likes Slytherin so much maybe be knows the Malfoy's"

"Yeah but you said your dad. I thought you were brothers?" James pointed out

"We are" Harry told him "but not by blood, we were adopted together"

"Oh" James nodded "Why?"

"Because" Harry replied simply "How about we get this game of exploding snap going?"

"Yeah, Sure…" James agreed he was obviously still curious but he sensed that the other boys weren't going to discuss it.

---

After several games of exploding snap and gobstones as well as a few long discussions covering everything from Pranks to Quidditch the train pulled up at Hogsmede station. The three boys stepped of the train, the colour of the sky had changed to a deep velvet blue.

"Firs' Years!" A voice bellowed over the heads of the students, Harry thought the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Firs' Years! Over 'ere!" the voice bellowed, Harry, Sirius and James followed a swarm of other first years towards a large man who was bellowing over their heads.

Harry spotted Snape and Lily a few feet away and James nudged Sirius who smirked.

"What are you planning?" Harry asked curiously

"For that slimy git?" Sirius asked "Only the best pranks we can play! That poor girl needs saving from him!"

"Sir Sirius to the rescue!" Harry laughed

"Dum-dee-dum!!" Sirius laughed too pretending to play a fake trumpet. "Here yee here yee, I vow to make the slimiest of all the Slytherin newbies the teasing he deserves so the poor Lilyflower can break free from his horrible grasp!" James was in hysterics by this point as was Harry.

"He's glaring at us" James pointed out

"He wishes he could be as cool as us!" Harry smirked

"He wishes he had our hair styles!" Sirius laughed as they joined the other first years loitering around by the feet of a large man.

"Everyone 'ere?" the man asked, the first years looked around between themselves and some nodded "Righ' then! I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Ground 'ere at 'ogwarts! I will be taken yeh up to the school!" Harry examined his bulky appearance and his friendly face and took an immediate liking to the man. "Follow me!" Hagrid announced and they all traipsed off down the path around the edge of a mysterious looking forest.

Harry couldn't help but ooh and ahh with the other students and they got their first real sight of Hogwarts, the castle itself was simply spectacular and even after hearing all bout it and seeing lots of pictures seeing the real thing was breath taking.

"I can't believe this place is going to be our home!" Sirius beamed

"Its going to take a long time to explore!" Harry grinned

"We've got seven years!" James pointed out "I'm sure we'll get round half of it!"

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid's voice bellowed over their heads interrupting the boys conversation. They realised they had reached a massive lake where a row of little boats bobbed by the edge waiting for the students.

Harry, Sirius and James stood by one boat ready to get in, Sirius nudged both Harry and James and pointed at the boat next to them a smirk crossing his face.

"I'll handle this!" James reassured them and Sirius and Harry stepped back to watch.

"Are you sure your big head wont sink the boat?" James smirked at Snape who was about to put his first foot in the boat.

"Yeah Snivellus you better watch it! There's supposed to be a giant squid in this lake and it might fancy a bit of dinner!" Sirius laughed

"I think I can hear it!" Harry added "It sounds hungry!"

"Boys!" Hagrid roared "Stop arguing' an' get in the boats!" he told them as Snape made to lunge at the other boys

"Sorry." Harry apologised for them and they climbed into the nearest boat, followed by a rather nervous looking boy with sandy hair.

The boats travelled silently across the lake and pulled up on the opposite side Hagrid immediately beckoned for the first years to follow him and he led them up to two magnificent doors. Snape was still glaring at Harry, Sirius and James but the three boys just ignored him. Hagrid knocked loudly and the doors swung open to reveal a rather strict looking witch.

"Thank you Hagrid." the woman nodded

"No problem Professor McGonagall." Hagrid smiled lopsidedly at the woman before slipping into past her.

"Follow me please." Professor McGonagall told the mixture of petrified looking students in front of her they all did as she said. "I believe they are already waiting for you so we will head straight through to the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses."

The students followed her in silence and she led them into a magnificent hall where candles floated above them held up by magic and the ceiling above reflected the sky outside and was currently still a deep velvet blue with a sprinkling of stars. The first years walked up between the four house tables which were filled with students who had stopped talking when the halls doors had opened. At the top of the hall was a higher level where the rest of the staff sat at a long table. Harry spotted Dumbledore sat in the middle of the teachers, the friendly professor winked at him and Harry smiled nervously back as he lined up with the other first years in the stage.

Professor McGonagall produced a hat and a stool from the side of the stage and placed it in the middle.

Harry watched curiously as the hat began to sing.

_Every year I'm sent to decide, _

_Between the things you can't hide. _

_Upon these talents you may possess,_

_I have to choose the house to suit you best. _

_For Gryffindor you must be brave and strong. _

_While for Ravenclaw, You'll need brains unless I'm wrong. _

_Hufflepuff holds the Loyal friends. _

_And Slytherin is where the cunning one ends._

_The talents you possess,_

_Only separate your dress._

_For Hogwarts is where we all unite. _

_To Start our wizarding life. _

_So here's to a year full of learning. _

The older students applauded as Professor McGonagall pulled out a large roll of parchment.

"Abbott, Thomas!" She yelled and a rather nervous boy stepped forwards and placed the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat declared after only a few minutes on his head.

Harry and Sirius watched nervously as a couple of other first year students started to filter off to their new house tables one by one.

"Black-Prewett, Harry!" Professor McGonagall announced and Harry stepped up and nervously put the hat on his head.

"Ah! This is most unexpected!" The hat said excitedly in his ear "I have never had to sort someone who… well I guess since you don't know I wont scare you by telling you, you'll find out in due course. Now where to put you? You'd be brilliant in Slytherin!"

"No!" Harry protested in his head "Please not Slytherin!"

"Ah but then you would also suit Gryffindor exceptionally well!"

"Yes! Please Gryffindor! Not Slytherin!" Harry begged the hat in his head

"I must go with where your heart lies Mr Potter and put you in GRIFFINDOR." the hat muttered yelling the last word. As the hat muttered Harry's name he jumped, he hadn't been called that since he was six. He wanted to question the hat but he simply removed it and stumbled down to Gryffindor table and sat down next to Molly who hugged him while Sirius gave him a thumbs up as his own name was called.

It didn't take long for the hat to declare Sirius a Gryffindor too. Harry noticed a couple of black hair girls with their heads together over on the Slytherin table. Molly hugged Sirius too as he joined him and Harry nodded over at the Slytherin table as the next student was declared a Slytherin. Sirius's face when white and he nodded to Harry to indicated that his brothers feelings were right and those were his cousins. Harry and Sirius were momentarily distracted by Sirius's cousins and the next thing they knew a familiar name rang out over the hall.

"Evans, Lily!" Professor McGonagall announced as "Daniels, Lucy!" Became a Ravenclaw.

"This should be interesting." Sirius muttered in Harry's ear as they turned back round to watch the sorting. Harry nodded in agreement.

"GRYIFFINDOR!" the hat yelled only a couple of minutes later

They both clapped as Lily approached the Gryffindor table, she glared at the two boys and proceeded to sit down the other end of the table.

"Stroppy!" Sirius muttered as the next boy was sorted into Slytherin. "Look as Snivellus!"

Harry looked where Sirius pointed and noticed Severus looking highly upset and annoyed by Lily's placing.

They were progressing through the students quickly. Lupin, Remus Who turned out to be the nervous sandy haired boy who had joined them in their boat on the way across the lake was sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius gestured for him to join them, which he did nervously offering the boys a friendly smile as MacDonald, Mary joined Lily down the far end of the Gryffindor table. Soon enough they had been joined by a small round boy named Peter Pettigrew and it was James's turn.

The hat barely touched his head before crying Gryffindor.

"Well done mate!" Sirius congratulated James as he joined them and the other new Gryffindor boys.

"I knew it!" James whispered as the sorting continued "She'll never be Slytherin material no matter how much that evil git wants to make her." he gestured up the table to Lily. They watched as a few more students were sorted before McGonagall yelled another familiar name.

"Snape, Severus!" McGonagall called

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled the second it hit Snape's head.

"Knew it." James muttered simply and the others nodded, Remus and Peter seemed quite confused by the boys hatred of the slimy haired boy but just watched curiously.

Soon all the students were sorted and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore smiled "This year we welcome Professor Libraus who will be taking over the role of Defence against the dark arts! Now I wouldn't like to keep you from your food any longer so tuck in!" Dumbledore announced

The plates in front of them filled themselves up and the boys tucked in hungrily like they had never seen food before.

A/n I hope everyone liked it! Sorry it took awhile my internets being dodgy still and I should be writing an assignment about horse's hoof balance.. Fun times.


	11. Family and Revenge

Disclaimer: I Don't own nothing! I'm just a skint student! 

**The Lost Marauder **

**Chapter 10 - Family and Revenge **

It had been barely been a week but Harry and Sirius had easily settled into life at Hogwarts. They had soon became good friends with the other Gryffindor boys. James, Remus and Peter.

James was instantly popular. He had an air of importance about him, but he turned out to be extremely loyal to his friends. He was particularly brave and had this rather annoying habit of messing up his hair so it always looked like he had just dismounted his broom.

Remus was quiet, smart and hard working, he was almost always very pale and tired looking and always seemed nervous but once they boys got to know him he came out of his shell a bit and seemed much more outspoken.

Peter was also quiet and quite immature, he seemed look up to the other boys and try to please them. He wasn't extremely brave or smart and he was more of a follower than a leader but James and Sirius seemed to take to him as exactly that, their most loyal follower. In Harry's opinion, he sometimes seemed like sort of pet.

Lily Evans however continued to shun them after James and Sirius's comments to Snape who she still sat with and talked too despite them being in different houses. James, Sirius and Harry still disliked 'Snivellus' as they still called him, Peter immediately stated he hated Snivellus the second the other boys explained what had happened on the train while Remus tried to be indifferent. Though that didn't last long as he soon found himself on the end of the greasy haired boys sneering comments as well.

"How the hell are we supposed to find our way to these stupid classrooms when the stairs keep changing?" Sirius complained as he and Harry ventured onto the staircase that had just clicked into place in front of them.

"Maybe its their version of initiation?" Harry suggested

"Its just plain stupid" Sirius rolled his eyes as they stepped off the stairs, they were heading down to the dungeons after nipping back to the common room after lunch to pick up their potions books which they had forgotten.

"We need to…" Sirius started as they stepped into one of the more shadowy corridors in the dungeons

But what they needed to do Harry never found out as someone had grabbed Sirius's shoulder.

"Look who it isn't" A high pitched voice cackled from behind Sirius. Harry glared at the black haired girl behind his brother

"Go away." Harry told her bravely

"Shut up you little brat" the girl smirked her messy hair and dark eyes glistened in the light from the single torch on the wall.

"Leave him Bella." A stern voice came from a little further down the corridor

"Its not like I'm doing anything to the traitor Cissy, we're just talking." Bella told the girl who had just stepped out of the shadows, he long black hair had streaks of silver and a prefects badge was placed carefully on her Slytherin robes, she certainly seemed more grown up than Bella but she was still glaring at Sirius with equal loathing. "I wanted to see what our little cousin's been up to all these years."

"That's none of your business." Sirius told her simply the nerves were evident in his voice.

"Your father will be most displeased to hear what you've become." Bella hissed

Sirius paled at the mention of his father, bad memories flooded his mind as he stared into the deep black eyes of Cissy who was opposite him. Bella dug her fingernails into his shoulder and he whimpered a little before willing up all of his courage and spinning to face her.

"What I've become?" Sirius asked nervously "I'm what I have always been. I'm everything that he's not." Sirius stated shaking off Bella's hand and hurrying away from the dungeons

Harry stared at the two older girls.

"And who are you to take the noble name of Black?" Bella asked turning her attention to Harry

"His true brother." Harry told her glaring at her "Sirius's dad was a horrible man…"

"You little brat you know nothing of the Black family!" Bella screeched slapping Harry across the face, her fingernails digging into his skin. "Sirius is the horrible one."

"I think Sirius is the only Black who isn't horrible." Harry told her bravely before quickly running after Sirius.

Harry had no idea where to look for Sirius so he just kept wandering down the corridors and decided to try to find his way back towards the common room. He wiped a trickle of blood from his face as he passed an empty classroom, a muffled sob stopped him in his paces and he walked back a few steps and glanced in through the crack of the door. Sirius was in the room, he was sobbing. Harry watched as he brother grabbed a chair and flung it at the wall, it broke into several pieces as he sunk to his knees.

"Siri?" Harry asked stepping into the classroom warily

"Just go away Harry." Sirius told Harry not looking up at the younger boy

"No." Harry told him defiantly and Sirius stared up at him

"What did they do to you?" He hissed staring the bleeding scratches on his face.

"Nothing." Harry told Sirius sitting down next to him "You ok?"

"Yeah." Sirius muttered "The last five years I've avoided anyone from my family but here, here there's no escape."

"I know." Harry comforted him

"Your Lucky." Sirius looked up at his brother "There's no trace of your relatives. You don't have to see them again."

"I don't know about that." Harry shrugged "They have to be out there somewhere."

"Yeah." Sirius sighed

"Neither of us can really run from the past forever can we?" Harry started wisely

"No I guess not." Sirius nodded "Especially not with Bellatrix and Narcissa lurking about."

"You just have to learn to ignore them, think of Mum and Dad, Fabien and Gideon, Molly, Me. We're your family now and always." Harry told Sirius

"Can we prank them?" Sirius asked as he wiped at his tears and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Hell yes!" Harry beamed "That Bellatrix is evil! Look at my face!"

"Sorry Harry…" Sirius started

"You know I've had worse. No biggie." Harry shrugged "Stand up and fight for what's right. that's my motto."

"Since when have you had a motto?" Sirius laughed as Harry helped him up

"Since just now." Harry smiled "Shall we just skip class then?"

"Looks like we're already doing it!" Sirius pointed out and Harry shrugged

"How about we plan some revenge?" Harry suggested

"I have a few of those hair colour changing pastilles left." Sirius suggested

"We could put them in their dinner!" Harry suggested

"Only one problem, we can just walk over to the Slytherin table." Sirius pointed out

"Surely there are kitchens to prepare the food." Harry suggested reasonably "It doesn't cook itself then appear on the tables."

"Yeah but where are they?" Sirius asked

"Dunno, I vote we find them!" Harry beamed

"And slip these into the Slytherins pumpkin juice?" Sirius added holding out a small bag of hair colour changing pastilles

"My thoughts exactly!" Harry grinned "lets go!"

The two boys hurried out of the abandoned classroom and headed down the corridor.

"Where would I be if I was a kitchen?" Sirius muttered to himself

"In an insane asylum." Harry responded and Sirius hit him round the head "Ow!"

"So have you got any brilliant plans then genius?" Sirius rolled his eyes

"Ask a painting." Harry told Sirius simply

"Smarty pants." Sirius stuck his tongue out "But good idea…"

"Excuse me!" Harry said turning towards the nearest painting where a small fat man was waving his sword at a little white horse which seemed to be galloping away from him.

"Ah how may I help you my young steed!" the man asked bowing deeply to Harry which caused his visor to fall over his face.

"Could you tell us where the kitchens are please?" Harry asked

"Indeed young sir, what is your name?" the painting asked

"I'm Harry and this is my Brother Sirius." Harry introduced his brother

"Well my young sir's it is nice to make you acquaintance not many students talk to us paintings you know!" The man said "I'm Sir Cadagan."

"Nice to meet you sir." Harry smiled politely

"So where are the kitchens?" Sirius interrupted

"Ah patience is a virtue young solider!" Sir Cadagan told Sirius wisely "Follow me and I shall lead you on the quest to your destination!"

"You could have picked one that was less loopy!" Sirius muttered

"Your loopy but I still picked you as my brother!" Harry responded sticking out his tongue at Sirius

"And your sane?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow cheekily

"No, follow that painting!" Harry laughed and the two boys set off down the corridor after Sir Cadagan who was hopping between pictures blowing his trumpet irritating all the other pictures, many of which where shaking their fists at him.

Harry and Sirius were panting by the time the reached a long corridor which a large portrait of fruit on the wall.

"and here our quest ends my brave fellows! Just tickle the pear and you'll have reached you destination!" Sir Cadagan bowed

"Thank you sir" Harry nodded as Sirius followed Sir Cadagan's advice and tickled the pear.

"No problem my dear charges! Now I shall be on my way! If you even need help don't be afraid to call on Sir Cadagan!" He bowed the visor clicking shut and a lot off muffled swearing came from his closed helmet as he bumped into the frame of the painting he was in.

"Loony" Sirius muttered as he stepped into the kitchen Harry hot on his heels

"Hello young sirs how can we help you?" A small squeaky voice asked as the painting closed

Harry's eyes were wide with shock and fear as he took in the small creature in front of him with its long spindly fingers and big tennis ball like eyes. He'd never seen a house elf before although Sirius had.

"We were wondering if you could do us a favour?" Sirius asked the small elf

"Cassey is here to serve all the young Hogwarts masters and mistresses." She bowed deeply

"Would you like food?" another elf asked appearing from behind Cassey with a tray of cakes and pastries

"Well I wont say no!" Sirius beamed taking a pastry "Thanks."

"Wispy is more than happy to serve you sir" the elf bowed

"What is this favour you ask?" Cassey asked

"We want to pull a prank on the Slytherins." Harry told them getting over the shock of these small creatures

"A prank young sirs?" Wispy asked

"Will you keep it quiet?" Sirius asked suspiciously

"Of course young sir, if you ask us to do something and to keep it a secret we are bound by out laws to keep it that way!" Cassey bowed

"Great!" Sirius smiled "Its simple really, just slip these in the Slytherins pumpkin juice jugs!"

"It is done young sir's" Wispy bowed taking the package and leaving the two boys with Cassey.

"Thank you very much" Harry told the little elf "Your cooking is very delicious."

"No problem sir's, I is glad you like it! Students rarely come down and trust us with there games or thank us for the food, it is an honour to meet you both." Cassey smiled "What rae your names young sir's?"

"I'm Sirius, This is Harry." Sirius introduced them to the little elf

"Well Master Sirius and Master Harry it has been lovely meeting you, I hope you continued to enjoy the food and I also hope that your prank goes well!" Cassey smiled "I must get back to preparing the meal!"

"Thanks again Cassey!" Harry smiled as the elf scuttled off.

"What are they?" Harry muttered to Sirius as they left the kitchens

"House elves, here to please their masters." Sirius told Harry "They aren't all that pleasant. Kreacher, the elf at my parents house was horrid, he always lurked in corners and lived solely to lick my mother's shoes!"

"Nice, well I think they liked us." Harry commented as they climbed the stair case up to the second floor

"Well that's a good thing, remind me to stay on the right side of them that pastry was delicious!" Sirius grinned licking his lips

"You and your food." Harry shook his head "Its about time for transfiguration, maybe we should head up there, slug horn is already going to be annoyed with us and I don't fancy getting on McGonagall's wrong side."

"Yeah sure, plus I cant wait to tell the guys about the prank!" Sirius beamed "Lets just steer clear of any Slytherins particularly ones that are related to me." he added looking a bit worried

"You ok?" Harry asked as the walked

"Yeah, I will be once they all have pink hair." Sirius nodded with a weak smile.

They walked slowly down the corridor, luckily they came to a familiar corridor and found the stairs up to the third floor where the transfiguration classroom was located they were a few metres from the classroom when a hand fell on Sirius's shoulder causing him to jump and Harry to pull out his wand expecting to see Bellatrix or Narcissa.

"What do you think I am? A mass murder?" James's cheerful voice joked patting Sirius on the back.

"Sorry" Harry smiled putting his wand away as he saw the familiar faces of James, Remus and Peter behind Sirius.

"So where the hell have you guys been?" James asked as they headed down the corridor together

"We had something to do" Harry half lied "You'll see at dinner." he added with a wink

"What have you done?" Remus asked suspiciously as they entered the transfiguration classroom

"Is it exciting?" Peter asked almost dancing on the spot

"As Harry said, wait and see!" Sirius smiled as he took his seat next to Harry at the back of the classroom

The lesson on turning matches into needles passed quickly, Remus and Lily seemed to be the only two who had managed to produce anything needle like. Lily's was shiny and silver and a bit thinner but looked more like a silver twig while Remus's simply looked like he'd put it in a pencil sharpener and painted it grey. For the other students the most dramatic thing that had happened was Peter's match poking him in the eye and Sirius's and James's matches gaining vague points. Harry's had barely changed at all. Once the session had finished and their books were safely back in their bags the five boys headed out of the classroom.

"Harry and Sirius!" McGonagall called after them "could you please come back here a minute I need a word."

"You're in trouble!" James laughed "See you at dinner." he added as the five boys went their separate ways.

"Now boys would you like to explain how come you missed Potions?" McGonagall asked sternly

"I'm so sorry professor we got completely lost." Harry lied

"Yeah we think we ended up in the wrong part of the castle." Sirius added

"How then did you manage to get to my class on time?" McGonagall asked accusingly

"It took us about forty minutes to find somewhere we knew so we thought it would be more sensible just to head toward here." Harry shrugged "Sorry Professor it is just so confusing especially when the stairs move."

"Ok boys I will forgive you this once but you must try to attend all your lessons!" McGonagall sighed "If a staircase moves, wait for it to return!"

"We will do Professor." Sirius nodded solemnly

"Now you best head down to dinner, Don't make this a regular habit or you may find yourself in detention and points will be taken from Gryffindor." McGonagall shook her head

"Sorry Professor!" Harry smiled "Come on Siri!"

The boys hurried out the room before McGonagall could question them further.

"Lets see what's going on with the Slytherins!" Sirius said excitedly

The boys ran down to the great hall skidding round the corners and pushed the doors open to the sound of laughter. Three quarters of the pupils sat at the Slytherin table including Snape, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius, were now supporting florescent pink hair. Some of the Slytherins were screaming incessantly others just looked horrified.

Harry and Sirius joined James, Remus and Peter at the Gryffindor table.

"I take it this is what you meant." James smirked "Nice one guys." He clapped Harry who was closest to him on the back.

"This is only the start" Sirius winked.

"You guys are going to be in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out." Remus pointed out

"Harmless fun Remy." Sirius replied simply

"Calm down please!" Dumbledore's familiar voice bellowed out over the heads of the students "If everyone can please take their seats! Including you Miss Black!" He shot at Bellatrix who looked like she was about to storm up and slap him. "I believe this seems to be the work of a Zonko's product, highly funny, totally harmless, I'm sure the effects can be removed once the meal is over by Professor Slughorn, now I don't know about you lot but I'm starving so if you could all just calm down and enjoy your meal, Fresh pumpkin juice will be provided for the Slytherin table." he tapped his wand on the table and four new jugs replaced the tainted ones on the Slytherin table. "Lets eat."

"Classic, Shame we don't have a camera!" James laughed as he tucked into his lasagne

"We need something more original next time" Sirius announced quietly between mouthfuls

"Just don't say I didn't tell you so when you end up in detention." Remus half smiled "Though it is kind of funny, that Lucius looks more like a girl than usual!" he added with a laugh which caused Peter to choke on his chicken. "Yes Peter I like a joke as much as the next guy." Remus rolled his eyes before turning back to his meal.

A/n I've been meaning to put this up for awhile but I just haven't gotten round to it! Thanks to my reviewers and I hope everyone enjoyed it!


	12. Silence

Disclaimer: I Don't own nothing! I'm just a skint student!

**The Lost Marauder **

**Chapter 11- Silence **

The boys had been in school for a month now so they were beginning to get to know each other quite well. Sirius and James had happily stepped into the roles of the leaders of the group, Peter was like their loyal follower and Harry and Remus liked to watch things from afar and chip in whenever possible usually with much more rational and sensible but still fun ideas.

"I'm bored!" James complained.

"We haven't pranked anyone for weeks!" Sirius pointed out irritably

"True" Harry nodded

"Pranking sounds fun." James nodded "I wish you guys would have let me in on that hair thing!" he added pouting

"Well out next time it will be much better." Harry shrugged

"Ooh lets prank Snivellus!" Sirius suggested excitedly "Lets do it today!"

"Yeah!" Peter piped up

"Lets prank all the Slytherins!" James smirked "Now!"

"Lets not!" Remus yawned, he had just returned from visiting his sick grandmother a couple of days before and seemed more run down than ever.

"Aww come on Remy!" Sirius pouted "We need you to be the brains of the operation!"

Despite knowing Remus such a short time Sirius knew exactly how to get to him, he obviously desperately wanted to stay friends with the boys and he loved to be complemented. Harry watched as Remus fought between smiling and scowling.

"It wont hurt anyone unless you leave us idiots to do it by ourselves then who knows how wrong it will go!" Harry spoke up

"Oh ok! but you guys do all the actual pranking I'll just help behind the scenes." Remus sighed "I don't want a detention we've only been here a month or so!"

"Its only a detention!" James laughed

"Anyone fancy a bet?" Sirius asked lazily aiming his chocolate frog wrapper at the bin.

"On what?" Harry asked suspiciously

"Who can get the most detentions!" Sirius smirked

"Sirius detention is not a good thing!" Remus scolded him

"I'll join you in that bet" James laughed "It'll be easy!"

"How about this plan then?" Harry interrupted the conversation rolling his eyes "We need something much more exciting than hair dying any muggle can do that!"

"Turn the Slytherins into snakes, the Hufflepuffs into badges, the Ravenclaws into…" Sirius started

"Something that is actually do able Siri!" Harry laughed

"Harry's right" Remus sighed putting down his book. "We don't know a lot of magic yet if were going to do this we need to pull it off well, if we do use a spell or charm we need to make sure we can perform it first."

"So lets all think on it, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry!" James told the other boys as he stretched his arms and rubbed his belly. "And if I'm correct its about time for dinner!"

"Fooood!" Sirius grinned jumping of his seat "Race you guys down!" he told the others

"Oi! You got a head start!" James complained following Sirius, Peter on their tails.

"Insane, the lot of them." Remus rolled his eyes standing up and Harry laughed

"Well that's my brother for you!" Harry shook his head "Its nice to be around sane people once in awhile!"

"I bet!" Remus smiled as they climbed out of the common room

"So is your grandmother feeling any better?" Harry asked as they walked

"Oh.. Erm… yeah a bit, she's always ill." Remus said quickly

"Well I hope she gets better soon." Harry nodded sympathetically

"Thanks" Remus blushed nervously

"Want to go do the Transfiguration homework in the library later?" Harry asked "I think Sirius and James were planning a fifty rounds chess tournament and Peter will probably be cheering them on…" Harry rolled his eyes "We should just give him pigtails and a cheerleaders outfit." Remus snorted

"Sure, You know you'd probably be a good student without Sirius to corrupt you!" Remus pointed out as they entered the great hall

"Maybe, but being corrupted is quite fun sometimes!" Harry winked "I'll prove it to you eventually!" Harry laughed "Or he will" he added nodding at Sirius who was already halfway through his plate of food.

Harry and Remus took their seats at the table and started filling their own plates.

"I mufhave anf ideauf forf the prankefuf!" SIrius suggled spat his mouth full of mashed potato.

"Swallow then talk Sirius!" Harry scolded his brother "And what idea is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Sirius winked "waiff anf seffe" he added his mouthful of food once more.

The next night Sirius finally revealed the idea to the other boys, producing, to everyone's surprise, a book.

"I believe in the future we shall refer to this as the great silence prank." Sirius smirked

"The great silence prank?" Peter asked curiously

"Yes my dear boys the great silence prank." Sirius winked "its quite simple really, We curse a word that is commonly used in the castle and every time someone says that word their lips are glued shut!"

"That is quite a clever idea Sirius." Remus smiled "Infact its brilliant!"

"Harmless and Funny!" Harry beamed "Genius!"

"Perfect!" James laughed

"Great!" Peter agreed

"This book has all we need, Look 'The cursing of a word is a simple art, it can be used for all sorts of reasons from preventing an enemy from cursing you with a certain vocalised curse or to simply annoy an irritating co-worker.'" Sirius read from the book "'The charm to curse a word is quite simple and it will break after twenty four hours unless the counter curse is used. To use this charm first the boundaries of the area should be decided upon, this can be anything form a building or room to a country or village. Once the area has be specifically decided upon then the next thing to do is to decide upon the word. Then finally the result of saying the cursed word.'"

"So our area would be Hogwarts, the result would be gluing the persons mouth shut and the word would be…?" Remus asked taking notes from what Sirius was reading

"I was thinking Professor." Sirius told the others as Remus took the book off Sirius and read through the charm.

"That's going to have maximum impact! How many times a day do we say it?" James beamed "Sirius you are a mastermind!"

"This is actually quite simple, I reckon with a couple of practices I can do this!" Remus nodded

"Wow Sirius I'm impressed!" Harry laughed "You've come up with a sensible idea for once in your life!"

"Ok guys I'm going to work on the charm then I'll teach one of you and we'll give it a go tomorrow." Remus smiled standing up and picking up the book.

"Anyone for gobstones?" Sirius asked rattling his bag of gobstones at the other boys as Remus left the room.

"Ooh yes!" Peter clapped his hands excitedly

"This should be entertaining." James muttered to Harry who hid a laugh.

After Sirius had thrashed Peter three times, James once and Harry once the boys finally decided it was time for bed. The next morning they awoke to Sirius bouncing from bed to bed excitedly.

"Prank time!" he laughed as James swore loudly

"Your brother is a pain in the backside!" James told Harry irritably

"Wait till we get to seventh year, you'll be cursing the day you met him." Harry told James swinging his legs out of bed only to be wrestled back by Sirius

"You regret the day you met me?" Sirius asked Harry could see he was joking by the smile twitching at the corners of his mouth

"You know I don't" Harry laughed pushing him off

"We should find an empty classroom on the way down to breakfast that way if they have a way of tracing magical signatures they wont trace it back to our dorm." Remus suggested tying his tie neatly

"Nice plan, don't want to get caught yet do we?" Sirius replied putting his shoes on the wrong feet, he swore loudly as he noticed what he'd done and bent back down to sort them out.

"All Practiced up Harry?" James asked picking up his school bag

"With Remy's help!" Harry smiled picking up his own bag

"This is exciting!" Peter chipped in as they left the dorm

"Yes but keep that," James gestured at Peter's mouth "shut. We don't want to get caught!"

"Caught?" A curious voice asked from behind them

The boys turned to see Lily Evans standing behind them, her red hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Sneaking down to breakfast early." James replied tactfully "finally decided to talk to some normal people?" he added with a sneer "That slimy git cant be good for your health."

"Oh get a life James." Lily rolled her eyes "Severus is a wonderful person once you get to know him!" Sirius snored loudly at this

"Wonderful and Severus, not sure those two words fit. Slimy, Sneeky, Ugly, Smelly…"

Lily left the room with her nose in the air a noise that sounded a bit like 'pfft' escaping her lips.

"I swear he's got her under a curse." James wrinkled his nose "Shame because she's pretty." he added a pink tinge crossing his cheeks

"Ooh Jamie's got a crushy wushy!" Sirius teased as they headed down the corridor

"I do not!" James replied indignantly "I was simply stating the fact he is too ugly for her."

"Yeah right." Remus rolled his eyes

"How about here." Harry suggested spotting an abandoned classroom.

"Good plan." Sirius nodded as James led them into the classroom.

The settled down on some of the desks while Remus and Harry discussed the charm for a few minutes before Harry finally attempted it.

"After three!" Remus said as Sirius jumped up and down excitedly "1, 2.. 3!"

"Fixatius Cursative Hogwarts Professor Silence!" Harry said waving his wand in the exact way Remus had shown him the night before. A jet of purple sparks flew from the end and spun in a circle before exploding like miniature fireworks.

"Ok who is going to test it?" Sirius asked his eyes falling on Peter.

"Why me?" Peter whined

"Because if any of us suddenly are quiet they will ask questions." James replied simply, your quiet enough normally for no one to notice until everyone else starts to become silent.

"But…" Peter started

"Just say the word Pete." Harry reassured him

"Professor…" Peter said his mouth immediately gluing itself shut and he let out a series of mumbles.

"Awesome!" Sirius grinned

"Breakfast time?" James asked Peter nodded in agreement.

The boys headed down to the great hall excitedly. They all filled their plates, looking round the room expectantly waiting for someone to be affected by the curse. Breakfast passed without mishap one or two students suddenly became speechless but the professors seemed not to notice. They headed off to their first lesson of the day, transfiguration.

"Settle down!" Professor McGonagall told the excited bunch of first years. "Today we will be moving on to slightly bigger objects and attempting to transfigure Teabags into toads, you will find your tea bags in front of you, please settle down and get out your wands."

The students did as they were told, Peter was struggling more than usual since he was unable to speak the words required and a few other students seemed to becoming affected as they discussed between themselves unknown subjects.

"Professor…" Snape drawled holding up his soggy ripped teabag which Sirius had just ripped apart with a flick of his wand and muttered curse, however his sentence was cut short as his lips glued themselves together.

"Yes Mr Snape?" McGonagall asked Snape tried again to speak but found he couldn't move his lips "Mr Snape you can not just say Professor…" McGonagall was cut short too unable to speak she immediately saw why Snape was struggling.

She looked around the room glaring at the students before writing on the board.

'Who did this?'

Everyone shrugged and a few other students gestured at their own mouths pointing out they couldn't speak either. McGonagall sighed and gestured angrily at the door and the students left.

The five boys headed out into the courtyard for a half an hour of fresh air before their next lesson, History of Magic began. Professor Binns, seemed to not notice the students struggling to get his attention as their voices had just disappeared and by the end of the lesson over half the class were unable to talk and most looked extremely frustrated.

By Lunchtime the school was in uproar. Only a handful of students could still talk and even several of the other professors were also unable to open their mouths. James and Sirius had also taken it upon themselves to mutter the word professor to help prevent it looking like the group of first year Gryffindors were involved as the staff would have noticed the prank by now.

"It seems we have some pranksters in our midst's!" Dumbledore smiled as the food appeared. He waved his wand allowing everyone in the hall to talk once more "Hilarious I must say."

"Albus! This is a serious…" Professor McGonagall started

"A Simple joke Minerva, does not hurt anyone." Dumbledore cut her off "Now enjoy your lunches and head off to your classes! Learning is the most important thing after all."

A/n - I am SO sorry for the lack of updates! I've been really busy! I will try and finish the next chapter ASAP! Sorry again guys!!


End file.
